A Summer Tale
by Nazlie
Summary: Harry was abused by his uncle and has to live with his newfound friend Draco Malfoy. They like each others company and no one wants Harry to move. This is SLASH! Author's note added...
1. Chapter 1

Title: A summer love  
  
Author: Nazlie  
  
E-mail: the_red_dwarfs@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Harry was abused by his uncle and has to live with his newfound friend Draco Malfoy. Thy like each others company and no one wants Harry to move. And I'm no good at summaries but this if a romance you know so it's a little fluffy.  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own the Harry Potter Universe would I be fixing the stains on my black trousers with my permanent marker? Didn't think so.  
  
Rating: This is SLASH - HP/DM  
  
Please feel free to review but try to not flame me about that this is slash cause then I have a very simple solution to this, don't read this story!  
  
Spoilers: Lets say all books to be on the safe side but I haven't decided on how to do with Sirus yet.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a late, silent, summer night in Little Whinging in England. On privet drive number four businesses went by as usual. The seventeen year old wizard named Harry Potter sat silent up in his Spartan furniture room and did some of his last homework who the teachers ha given him to do during the summer. It didn't help that he had saved the entire wizarding world last may by finally destroying the dark lord Voldemort once and for all, he still got to do the oh so boring homework. He was currently working on his potion essay on healing potions and elixir.  
  
After awhile he began to feel thirsty ad decided to go down to the kitchen and get himself some water. He went down the stairs and passed the living room where the Dursleys sat watching some boring game show. Vernon was drinking some whiskey and Petunia sat and embroiders some ugly peach coloured flower. Dudley was probably out somewhere picking a fight with some small defenceless kid. The Dursleys had completely ignored him the entire summer and Harry was not complaining, no Sir not at all. He actually enjoyed the silence, away from all his fans, away from the cameras and reporters. The thing he enjoyed mostly though was the silence from his fat uncle who usually hadn't turned down an opportunity of screaming on him or give him some boring chore. Harry poured himself a glass of water and drank it swiftly. He then looked out; it was dawn outside and quite a beautiful night. After cleaning the glass he decided to take a walk outside. He opened the front door and just as he stepped outside and closed the door he heard the telephone ring but he didn't give it a second thought.  
  
When he began walking he thought about hoe much me missed his friends Ron and Hermione, but especially he missed Malfoy. Their rivalry had been subdued during the war. Malfoy had been drawing himself away from the Slytherins and was often seen to walk alone into hallways. He had even given up his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. Harry thought that he was trying to protect himself from Voldemort and during the final battle he had not been fighting amongst the death eaters but against them.  
  
When the time had come for Harry to cast the soul perishing spell upon Voldemort he had almost failed. Without his notice one of the death eaters had snuck up behind him and was just about to cast a disarming spell when Harry had discovered him but there wasn't anything he could do. But then something of a miracle had occurred. A loud "NOOOOOOOO!!" had sounded and a green light hit him from behind and the man had fallen to the ground. The man was Lucius Malfoy and the one who had killed him was no other than Draco Malfoy. He had not looked remorseful of what he had done; he only looked down at the corpse of his father with great disgusted. Lucius hadn't been wearing his death eater's mask; it has probably fallen of at en early stage of the battle so Draco had known who it was that he killed. After that Harry had turned around and perished Voldemort, one of the most powerful wizards ever to have lived. No one knew about Draco killing his own father and then saving Harry, no one but them.  
  
~*~  
  
One night when Harry was walking outside in the moonlight under his invincibility cloak he had seen a figure sitting by the lake ripping a letter into threads. He had recognised the figure as Draco Malfoy due to the silvery hair that reflected the moonlight in quite a magnificent way. Not knowing what in the world had possessed him he shrugged of his invincibility cloak and walked slowly towards the figure.  
  
"Gotten tired of all the reporters who just absolute adore you Potter?" even thought Malfoys voice was cold and hard it didn't really have that mean and nasty edge on it.  
  
"I have been tired of them a long time, I didn't ask for the publicity."  
  
"I know" Malfoy only replied leaving Harry mute.  
  
"If you don't have anything intelligent to say I would appreciate if you would leave, and if you have anything intelligent to say, which I highly doubt, then leave anyway. I don't want to talk to anyone and especially not you." Draco continued to look out over the lake not moving a muscle and waiting for Harry to leave. Harry let out a sight and then he sat down next to Malfoy.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave."  
  
"Yes you did, and you were almost polite."  
  
"Well then why are you sitting here?"  
  
"I went out for some fresh air and that's just what I'm intending to get."  
  
"Then why don't you take a walk?"  
  
"Felt like sitting down."  
  
"Then why don't you sit you poor excuse of an arse down somewhere else?"  
  
"Been checking out my arse then?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"How would you else know that I have 'a poor excuse of an arse'?"  
  
"Look Potter there's a big lake here if you haven't noticed that yet and I suggest that you go and sit as far away from me as possible, preferable on the other side."  
  
"I like the view from here."  
  
"It's a bloody lake good dammit! It looks the same from any direction!"  
  
"Enjoying the company maybe?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"You know I'm beginning to think you don't want me here Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh really how did you figure that one out?"  
  
"Must have been my inner eye." Malfoy only snorted at this one and then they sat in silence. After awhile he pulled his wand out and mumbled a charm so that the piece of paper on the ground began to burn. Then he rose.  
  
"Nice chatting with you." Harry said, never tearing his eyes away from the lake. Malfoy snorted.  
  
"Yeah right" And then he walked away into the castle.  
  
This procedure had been going on for about three nights. They sat down at the same spot stared out at the lake in totally silence.  
  
~*~  
  
On the fourth night Harry went out and sat himself by the lake only that he was alone this time, Malfoy hadn't arrived yet. He was greatly surprised when Malfoy came and sat down next to him on his spot. After all there was an entire lake to sit next to so maybe he enjoyed some company after all. After several minutes of silence Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"Who was it from?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The letter you rear before."  
  
"Why do you care?" Harry only shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It was from my mother."  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything more.  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"I don't see how my personal letters could possibly be any of your concern." He sneered.  
  
"That cold sneer doesn't work on me you know."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about Potter?"  
  
"I know you're not as cold and cruel as people think."  
  
"You don't know anything about me."  
  
"I know you're not cold and cruel. Besides you don't know much about me."  
  
"What can possible be worth knowing about you Potter? Lets see, first you kill Voldemort, well almost kill, then you get to live with muggles and have a oh so happy childhood, then you go to Hogwarts and on the summer breaks you go home to your muggle family and they probably spoil you or something" at this Harry snorted "then you go back to Hogwarts and after some years you finally manage to kill Voldemort again, bur this time it's for good."  
  
"My childhood was far from happy, believe me. I thing I would rather spend the summer with Snape."  
  
"Oh really? Doing what, spending time in detention cleaning cauldrons?"  
  
"At least he doesn't hit you or starve you or something like that."  
  
"Like you wouldn't get anything you wanted, the famous Harry Potter"  
  
"Look I'm tired of people thinking that I are some spoiled brat just because I got a fucking scar on my forehead! When I grew up my uncle used to beat me, not really serous abuse so that I had to go to a hospital but believe me, it was enough! When something abnormal happened like in magic they used to lock me up in a small bloody cupboard under the stairs and I got cold leftovers if I got any food at all." After awhile he continued.  
  
"After I got to Hogwarts the beating stopped, he probably got scared or something." He had no idea why he had said this to Malfoy, no one knew about this, not even Ron or Hermione.  
  
"She wrote that she no longer has a son and that I have been cut out of her will." Malfoy then said after awhile.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You wanted to know what was in the letter."  
  
"Oh right." then "Why?"  
  
"Apparently she found out that I killed Lucius in the war."  
  
"How did she find that out? No one knows that."  
  
"She has her ways."  
  
"You don't seem to be that sad about it though."  
  
"I'm not, I got an own account who my Godfather helped me set up if something might happen."  
  
"Godfather?"  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"Oh." After several more minutes of silence Malfoy broke the silence.  
  
"Does anyone know about..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even..."  
  
"No one knows." Nothing more was said and this time it was Harry who rose to leave first.  
  
"I won't tell anyone." Malfoy said  
  
"Thanks" Just when Harry was about to leave Malfoy spoke up again.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"My childhood wasn't that happy either but at least no one ever hit me." After that Harry went in but he didn't sleep much that night.  
  
Harrys and Malfoys night encounters continued every night during the last weeks until summer break. Some nights they only sat in silence and some nights they talked. They talked about almost everything but what the killing of Lucius was never mentioned. On the last night before summer break Harry went down to the lake to see Malfoy standing there, he walked up and stood next to him.  
  
"I only came to say goodbye." Malfoy said.  
  
"And to give you this." He said holding forward a box.  
  
"For me?" Harry said surprised.  
  
"No it's for Weasel, please give him all my love." He replies sarcastically.  
  
"See it as a late birthday present."  
  
"My birthday's not until august."  
  
"Oh?" Malfoy said surprised. "When?  
  
"The 20th."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, when is yours?"  
  
"20th of august."  
  
"Must be faith." Then Harry looked down at his gift.  
  
"You shouldn't have..."  
  
"I know." Then Harry began to open it. When he saw what was inside he had to hold back a gasp. Carefully ha picked up a beautiful necklace.  
  
"It's beautiful." The pendant was in a form of a green water drop that was inside a silvery net. It almost looked like there was a light coming from the inside of the water drop.  
  
"It's an energy drop. When the person's who wears it energy is drained or down he or she can hold on to the drop and concentrate and the energy will return. But the drop takes long time to regenerate so use it wisely."  
  
"I can't accept this, it's too much, besides I don't have anything for you."  
  
"I know, but I want you to have it, besides it match you're green eyes, mine are just grey and dull."  
  
"No there not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your eyes, they're grey but beautiful." Malfoy seemed to blush a little about this but Harry didn't notice this because ha was silently cursing himself for saying that out aloud. He was still holding the necklace in his hand, carefully Malfoy took it and opened the clasp.  
  
"Here let me." Draco lent forward to put it around Harrys neck. His hot breath brushed against Harry's skin and he could feel shivers going down his spine at this. When he had fastened it he slowly withdrew his hands letting the fingers gently brush along Harry's skin. Then they stood close, noses almost touching.  
  
"I'll get you something for your birthday." Harry whispered  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Yes I do." They both lent in and their lips just touched. Harry then put his hand around Draco and held it behind his neck and pressed his lips harder against the blond Slytherin. It lasted for a few seconds then they both broke the kiss. Harrys stomach felt like it was about to explode from all the butterflies that flew around in there. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the beautiful blond Slytherin again. But instead he looked him in the eyes and smiled towards him. When he looked in the grey eyes he couldn't determine what it was he saw but there was definitely not any anger or malice in there.  
  
"Have a nice summer." Draco whispered. Harry already knew that Draco had rented an apartment in Diagon Alley to stay in, he had told him so a few nights ago.  
  
"Yeah, Harry snorted, I'll try my best."  
  
"If things get to bad, don't stay there." Draco said hoping that Harry would get the hidden meaning in there.  
  
"I wont" Harry replied knowing that he had just received an invitation of going to Draco if things went to bad at the Dursleys and he didn't want to go to the Weasley's.  
  
"Promise." Draco stated  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Good bye then." Harry then said  
  
"Yeah bye." Unwillingly Harry had turned around to walk back to the castle.  
  
"Harry, here's my address, in case you want anything." Draco said holding a parchment towards Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Hogwarts had been emptied of students who went home to their families and Harry had returned to the Dursleys for the last time. He suspected that Dumbledore had sent them a letter telling them what Harry had done and they was probably to afraid of what Harry might do to them if they mistreated him so the easiest solution to it was to ignore him completely. Harry was now allowed to do magic outside school but he had not been doing this in front of the Dursleys, he didn't want to upset them or something that may break the silence so he kept a low profile. Harry fingered on Draco's address who lay in his pocket all of the time, not that he needed it because he had it memorised. He had now been walking around the neighbourhood for about two hours completely lost in his thoughts and he decided it was time to go home or what you could call it.  
  
When he saw the driveway he noticed that the car was gone he got a bad feeling. Deciding to be quiet he carefully went towards the front door and before he opened it he pulled out his wand and went in. Immediately he felt the reeking smell of alcohol, probably Vernon's whiskey. He turned around to lock the door and as he did that something or someone hit him square over his shoulders. He fell to the ground and dropped his wand in the process. The same someone who had hit him before turned him around and pulled him to his feet. He then came face to face to a very drunk and very furious Vernon Dursley who seemed to completely have loosened control.  
  
"You FREAK!" He screamed  
  
"It's completely you're fault you little manipulative bastard!" he then continued. Harry managed take a look around and he couldn't find any trace of that either Petunia or Dudley was home. He then felt Vernon's fist connect with his jaw and if Vernon hadn't been holding his shirt in an iron grip he probably had landed against the front door.  
  
"You did some kind o magic on her didn't you? Made her leave me you little shit." He slurred. It was a wonder he could even hit Harrys face as drunk as he was. But he got solid proof of that he could do just that as he felt his huge fist connect with his face again but this time he didn't hold on to his shirt so Harry flew backwards and landed against the door with a slam. As fast as he could he looked around for his wand but he couldn't find it. Then he felt something hit him in his stomach first once then twice. "STAND UP YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN HUMAN!"  
  
Slowly he tried to stand up on all his four but fell again. At this he got another kick in his stomach and then Vernon grabbed him by his collar and dragged him up. Then he kicked him in the groin with his knee and then in his stomach. If he hadn't been holding on to him he would most probably be lying in a puddle on the ground but Vernon Dursley wasn't finished yet. He cupped his jaw with his left hand and then he hit him in his face again with his right fist. After that he took him by his shoulders and threw him against the wall. Harry tried to shield himself but the attempts were futile. Vernon continued to punch and kick Harry and he felt as he was going to die any minute now. He coughed up some blood and could hardly breathe anymore. Then suddenly as a bolt from a clear sky ha knew what to do. Vernon had taken a pause in his beatings and Harry grasped the green drop he had gotten from Draco and concentrated on it. Very soon he felt the energy and strength return to him and as he opened his eyes he suddenly saw his wand, it has rolled under the shoe rack. Quickly he grabbed it and pointed it towards Vernon.  
  
"Stupefy!" He managed to scream and then Vernon Dursley fell to the floor. He felt the energy slowly leave his body and felt that due to his injuries he wouldn't be able to get out of here by himself. As he was about to call Hedwig he hears her hoot and as she lands next to him. He pulls out the address note from his pocket and gave the wrinkly and bloody piece to her.  
  
"Give this to Draco, hurry." He managed before the energy had left him again and he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~  
  
The Platinum haired boy Draco Malfoy sat in his couch reading a book when he suddenly heard an owl tapping on his window. 'What kind of an owl delivers messages at this time a night?' He thought as he made his way towards the window to let it in. When he opened the window it quickly swept in and dropped the note she held with her beak. Draco immediately recognised the snow white owl as Harrys, then he looked down at the note he had been given and he drew in a sharp breath. He knew that it was the note he had given to Harry the day before they left Hogwarts. The note was wrinkly and was almost covered in blood.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Harry, what's happened to you?" He said out loud and then he went to get his apperation cloak who allowed the person who apperated to take someone with him or her. Hedwig flew impatience around his head the entire time indicating him to hurry up and Draco wasn't wasting any time. With a flick of his wand he apperated out of his apartment and in to the living room on Private Drive number four. Quickly he established that there was no one in the living room and as he was to go and check the kitchen he first saw the most obese man lying on the floor. He then looked up form the man to see the crumbled form of Harry Potter. Harry lay on his side in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
"Harry!" Draco screamed and rushed to his side. Carefully he checked if Harrys was alive.  
  
"Harry can you hear me?" He tried but got no answer from the unconscious boy.  
  
"Harry I'm taking you out of here. I'm going to petrify you so that I won't harm you anymore and then I'm apperating us to my flat in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" he said and then he carefully lifted Harry of the floor and covered them both with his appertain cloak and with a pop they were out of there.  
  
~*~  
  
The appeared in Draco's bedroom and carefully he laid down the fragile form of Harry Potter on his bed. With a flick of his wand he disposed Harry of his cloths (not his underwear, give the boy some dignity) and began to survey the injuries. Then he ran into his living room and tossed some floo powder in his fireplace.  
  
"Severus Snape's office at Hogwarts!" He screamed.  
  
"Professor Snape? I know you're up! Hurry, it's important!" He screamed half panicked in the fire and seconds after that the face of Severus Snape appeared in the flames.  
  
"Calm down boy what's the hurry, it's after 12 o'clock dammit!"  
  
"Shut up and listen Professor, I need you to come here with a blood replacing potion, some powerful healing potions, pepper up potions and some bone mending once if you have any. Please hurry! I'll explain when you're here."  
  
"Well give me some minutes to collect them and I will be right there."  
  
"Thank you." Then Draco ended the firecall and ran back to Harry who still was unconscious.  
  
"You're favourite professor is coming here Harry, I know he can help." Then he cleaned of all the blood of Harry and sat next to him and stroke his hair gently. 'What's taking him so long?' Draco thought impatient and right then he heard someone coming through the fireplace.  
  
"Draco? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in here!" He shouted. Severus Snape quickly made his way into the bedroom and when he looked at the bed almost lost his breath. There laid the bruised and battered form of Harry Potter and next to him sat Draco Malfoy, with silent tears running down his face, stroking the unconscious boy's hair.  
  
"Please help him." Draco said as he looked up at his professor. Snape quickly made his way to the boy and placed several bottles of potions and salves on the bedside table. He took on of the bottles and gave it to Draco.  
  
"Try to make some of this down his throat, but be careful so he doesn't choke or suffocate. It's some pepper up potion." Nodding Draco took the bottle and carefully he began to drop it in Harry's mouth. Snape went in to the bathroom and took some towels and then returned to the bedroom where Harry slowly began to become conscious due to the pepper up potion he just had received.  
  
"Harry? Can you hear me?" Draco softly said.  
  
"Draco?" he manages to rasp out as he open his eyelids.  
  
"Yes it's me, you're safe now. I won't let that bastard come near you again." Harry then felt something being put on his lips.  
  
"Try to drink some of this, it will heal any eventual internal injuries." He heard the voice of his potions master say. Carefully he gulped down the foul tasting liquid and then he laid his head down again. After a few minutes he began to feel a little bit better.  
  
"Does it hurt anywhere?" Snape asked. Slowly he raised his arm and pointed at his chest.  
  
"Does it hurt when you breathe?" Harry nodded and Snape then took a bottle with a crystal blue liquid in it. He dabbed some of it on a towel.  
  
"You probably have a broken rib. Dab this on every half hour for three hours and then every hour for two hours. It should be better by then."  
  
"Anywhere else that hurts?"  
  
"Can't move my fingers." He said pointing with his right hand on his left. Carefully Snape picked the arm up and examined his wrist.  
  
"It's broken, you should see Madame Pomp Frey about this."  
  
"No hospital wing." He said  
  
"He doesn't want to go to the hospital wing, he doesn't like it there." Draco then said.  
  
"Can't blame you." Snape muttered and then he carefully began to rub in a salve on his wrist.  
  
"Rub this in every fifteen minutes for one hour then every half hour for three hours and then every hour for four hours. Healing a broken rib is one thing but healing a broken wrist with potions in another thing. It will hurt more and you will most probably have to wear it in a bandage for a week afterwards." Harry slowly nodded and then he fell asleep again. Snape rose and took another potion from the bedside table and motioned for Draco to follow him out in the living room.  
  
"Draco, what have happened to him? Who did this?"  
  
"His uncle. I don't know why but he is NOT going back there!"  
  
"No, I think that would be for the best. His things are they left there?"  
  
"Yes, and his uncle is petrified on the hallway floor."  
  
"Do you have his wand here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Keep a close eye on him and if he wakes up and are in pain dab this on the area and don't forget to rub the broken rib and his wrist."  
  
"No sir, I won't."  
  
"Don't give him any more pepper up potion, he's going to need his sleep. I'm going to collect his things and then I will talk to the headmaster about this whole thing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I will be back in awhile, good bye."  
  
"Bye." Draco said as his Professor disapperated. He went back in the bedroom and sat down at Harry's side. With his wand he conjured an alarm clock set to ring every 15 minutes. Then he sat en waited and monitored the sleeping boy.  
  
Severus Snape apperated direct to Harry's room at Privet Drive number 4 and quickly he collected the boys things and shrunk them to fit in his pocket. When he was to leave the boy's room he stepped on a lose floorboard. He bent down and carefully he felt on the floor board and then he loosened it. Under the board there laid some candy, cakes and some food, there was also a photo album and an invincibility cloak. Snape chuckled as he remembered all the times Harry and his friends had snuck out under it and expose themselves to danger. It was a wonder that Golden Boy Harry Potter had survived to destroy the Dark Lord. Quickly he shrunk the last items and went downstairs in search after Vernon Dursley. He didn't have to look that long, an obese man as Vernon Dursley was not that hard t find. Snape saw him lying on his backside at the bottom of the stairs. He went down and stood beside him, he wrinkled his nose at the alcohol stench of the man. Then he flicked his wand and muttered a spell to awaken the fat man. Vernon muttered and the he looked at the man standing beside him.  
  
"Who are you? Where's my useless nephew?" He slurred. Snape collected a vile from his pocket and gave it to the man.  
  
"Drink this." His cold stern voice said.  
  
"Why should I do that, it's probably poison."  
  
"Drink it or I will kill you right here, not that you don't deserve that." Vernon looked terrified at the black angry man who no pointed his wand at him.  
  
"DRINK!" In two quick gulps Vernon drank the crystal clear liquid and almost direct he felt himself sober up.  
  
"Now that you are a little more sober and hopefully can answer my very simple questions, we can have a little chat." Vernon was to terrified to answer.  
  
"Who, who, who are you?" He managed to stammer.  
  
"Someone you don't want to mess with, not GET UP!" As quick as the obese man could get up he rose.  
  
"You have been in charge of Harry's upbringing if I'm not mistaken?"  
  
"Y, y, y, y, yes."  
  
"And you have been his legal guardian, right?"  
  
"Y, y, yes."  
  
"Bastard." Snape then spit out in his most evil and disgusted tone.  
  
"I should kill you right here on the spot for what you have been doing to Harry. None deserves to be treated as you have been treating him. I may not be the friendliest human on this planet but I would never shrink so low as to beat another human being for my own pleasures." Vernon was absolutely terrified at this moment. Even if he have had anything to say it would be impossible for him to get a single word out.  
  
"Now what to do with you, I won't kill you, Merlin knows you deserves it but I have killed enough people in my life to know that you are not worth my energy." The tip of his wand was now pressed up against one of the mans chins and he was shaking with fear. Then suddenly Snape drew away like the man had the plague and turned around to leave. Then he tuned around to face the man again.  
  
"Scrotumis Rewax!" He said and a yellow light went from his wand to Vernon's crouch. Then he disapperated from the hall and arrived outside the wards of Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
With long strides he made his onto Hogwarts grounds and then towards the headmaster office.  
  
"Lemon Cola Drops." He said and the gargoyle moved. When he was to knock on the headmasters door he head Dumbledore's voice from the other side.  
  
"Please Enter."  
  
"So what could you want at this late hour Severus?"  
  
"I have come with bad news Albus."  
  
"I was suspecting this, now this can't by any chance concern Harry, can it?"  
  
"I got a rather frantic fire call from young Malfoy this evening asking me to bring several healing potions to him immediately. I did so and there I found Potter lying unconscious on his bed. He had been beaten up rather badly and was in deep need of care. I did what I could with my potions, he refused to go to the hospital wing so he is still there resting. Draco is currently looking after him."  
  
"Yes, yes, I believe they became friends at the end of last year."  
  
"I was just at his muggle relatives and collected his things. I strongly recommend that you do not send him back to that place."  
  
"I assume it was them who were behind this assault then?"  
  
"His uncle, I found him petrified on the hall floor." Dumbledore looked at his Potion Master over his glasses with at questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"And if I may ask, where is his uncle now, or rather how is his uncle?" he asked thoughtful.  
  
"I presume he is still at his home. He is probably regretting what he did to Potter last night."  
  
"Exactly how could you know that?"  
  
"Let's just say that he will have to sit down when he goes to the bathroom for the next month or so."  
  
"Will things be returning to the usual after that?"  
  
"Yes, but rather painfully I would say." Dumbledore let out low muffled laugh.  
  
"Well that would only deserve him right wouldn't it?"  
  
"I will pay Harry and Draco a visit this evening to see how Harry would want to spend the rest of the summer."  
  
"He will need to rest for a few days so I would recommend him to stay with Draco for awhile at least."  
  
"Yes, I fully agree with you. Now I presume you are going to leave Harry his belongings?"  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Very well then, if there is nothing more you wish to discuss with me, feel free to use my fire place." Albus said and nodded towards the fireplace.  
  
"Good bye then Albus."  
  
"Good bye Severus."  
  
And then Severus Snape was gone in swivel of green flames. When he arrived through Draco's fireplace he strode towards the bedroom where Draco sat and watched over the sleeping form of Harry Potter. Snape took out Harrys belongings, enlarged them and then he put them at the foot end of the bed.  
  
"How is he?" He asked Draco.  
  
"He's been sleeping almost all of the time."  
  
"I collected everything I could find that was his and tell him that I put the things under the floorboard in his trunk."  
  
"Did you talk to the headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, he will be coming to visit you this evening to see how Potter is doing, but he won't have to return to the muggles."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Due to the fact that he doesn't want to go to the hospital wing I would strongly recommend him to stay for at least five days. He is no condition to be moved, he needs to recover completely first."  
  
"He is free to stay as long as he wants." Just then the alarm clock rang. Draco took the tube with bone mending salve in it and carefully he began to rub it in on Harry's wrist. After that he took the rib healing potion and put some of it on a towel and began to dub the sore area. Then suddenly Harry's eyelids began to flutter and slowly he opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey! Time to wake up now?" Draco said softly to him.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I'm here." He said as he tried to stoke some of Harry's unruly hair down. Then he carefully took his wrist.  
  
"How does it feel?"  
  
"Sore, but okay."  
  
"Can you move you're fingers?" Slowly Harry's finger began to move.  
  
"Yeah, but it hurts."  
  
"How does you're breathing feel?"  
  
"Better, but kind of heavy."  
  
"Good, good." Draco said as he let his eyes sweep over the boy's bruised body. The bruises had not begun to fade yet, it would probably take two to three days before they went away completely and he was probably going to be more or less sore for two weeks. Draco felt a silent tear roll down his cheek. Harry help up his right hand and wiped the tear away.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
"Must have got something in my eye." Draco joked. Harry gently stoke the other boys cheek and Draco lent in in the touch  
  
"Go to sleep again. You need you're rest."  
  
"So do you." Harry replied as he saw the tired look on the blonds face.  
  
"I'm fine. Now sleep." Harry slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep almost direct. After awhile Draco stood up and went past Snape who stood in the doorway going over the scene, of what he just had seen, in his head. He then followed Draco out in the kitchen. Draco was pouring himself some coffer and drank it swiftly.  
  
"How many cups have you been drinking?"  
  
"I stopped counting at 10."  
  
"When was this if I may ask?"  
  
"Awhile ago." Draco answered.  
  
"Potter is right, you to need you're sleep."  
  
"I'll sleep later."  
  
"I can watch over Potter for awhile and wake you immediately if there was any change." Snape said with genuine concern in his voice.  
  
After the fall of Voldemort he had been much fairer towards the Slytherins, he no longer had any favourites. He was still cold and hard but not at all as cold and hard as he had been before.  
  
"No. I'm not that tired."  
  
"Very well then." Snape stated knowing that he would not be able to make him rest some now.  
  
"If there is nothing you wish to ask I will be returning to my chambers then." Snape then said.  
  
"No." Draco said as he shook his head.  
  
"If there is anything you wish t ask or if anything might happen I will be in my chambers all day. Feel free to firecall me at any time." Then Snape went to the fireplace and tossed some floo power in it.  
  
"Good bye Draco."  
  
"Bye Sir."  
  
And then Severus Snape once again left Draco's apartment. Draco went it the bedroom and sat on the bed and continued to watch over Harry. He had been lying when he had said that he wasn't that tired. Truth to be told he was glad he hadn't fell asleep standing while talking to Snape. He felt his eyelids go heavy and quickly he snapped them up. After 30 minutes of almost falling asleep he rose and walked around the bed a little, he then looked at the alarm clock and noticed that it was only 15 minutes until he was supposed to tend Harry's wounds again. Quickly he went out in the kitchen to get another cup of coffee and then he sat down by Harry's bedside again. When he had rubbed the wrist and dabbed the rib he lay down at the bed again but this time he didn't notice when his eye's closed and soon he fell in a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's the third chapter, sorry for your wait but the person who was to beta my story never answered my mail so I changed into a new one and I'm never letting her go, that one is for sure!  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After several hours he woke again and almost panicked when he realised he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Slept well my boy?" an old voice sounded next to his bed. He looked to see who the voice belonged to. There sat Albus Dumbledore at the bedside.  
  
"There is no need to worry Draco, when I arrived earlier and saw how peaceful the two of you were sleeping, I turned off the alarm clock."  
  
"But what about Harry's wounds?"  
  
"I took care of them. As I said, no need to worry.." Just then Harry decided that he would wake up.  
  
"Oh, and look who has decided to join us! Welcome back Mr Potter." Dumbledore said as he rose, walked to the bedside table, and took a potion bottle.  
  
"Here Harry, have some pepper up potion and you will see that you will feel a lot better." Harry drank the potion that Dumbledore held forward to him. "Now that everyone is awake, Harry I have already heard the story told by Professor Snape, but I would like for you to tell me exactly what happened. If you're feeling up to it, of course."  
  
"I can do that Sir."  
  
"I had been out for a walk and when I came back again the car was gone from the driveway. I had a bad feeling about it all because I knew that they never put it in the garage because there the neighbours wouldn't see it. I pulled out my wand and walked inside. When I went in I could smell the smell of whiskey. As I was about to lock the door someone hit me over my shoulders. I fell to the floor and dropped my wand. Then he picked me up and started to blame me for that Petunia had left him and she had taken Dudley with her. I don't know what had happened because when I left they were sitting in the living room and nothing seemed to be wrong. But I guess something bad happened." Harry took some deep breaths and he felt Draco take his hand and he squeezed it thankfully.  
  
"Then he bean to hit me, first with his fists and then I fell to the floor and he kicked me in the ribs. I don't really remember everything but I know that I was in a lot of pain and just as I was about to pass out he took a pause. I remembered the energy drop Draco had given me before we left Hogwarts and I squeezed it and I got some more energy. I then saw my wand and I manage to get a hold of it. I cast stupefy over Vernon and then Hedwig came. I gave her the note with Draco's address on and hoped that he would understand what had happened. The next thing I remember is waking up here and Snape trying to get me to drink something."  
  
Silent tears found themselves running down Harry's face now. Harry didn't want to cry but he couldn't hold the tears back. He felt an arm around his shoulders pulling him in a hug and without thinking he accepted it and hugged the owner of the arm back. His body began to shake with sobs and desperate he clutched to the robe of his comforter. A hand begun to stoke his hair and he heard words of consolation being whispered in his ear. After awhile the sobs subdued and he looked up and saw the worried face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore sat in his chair watching the entire scene as it played out in front of his eyes and the twinkle that before had been absent had now found its way back there.  
  
"I believe that is all I need to know for now."  
  
He rose to leave but before he left the bedroom he turned around to take one last look at the two boys.  
  
"Now please, listen to me and follow my advice; get some well deserved sleep. Both of you."  
  
"Yes Sir." They both said in unison.  
  
In a flair of robes he then disapperated and left the boys to themselves.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Draco then finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Still sore and I'm hungry. Very hungry."  
  
"Figured that. Now let's do something about that hunger of yours then. I got plenty of food home. I can cook almost anything you would like."  
  
"You cook?" Harry exclaimed amazed.  
  
"Yes, I've got to eat something, right?"  
  
"Well yes, but you pretty much seemed to be someone who gets a house elf to do stuff like that."  
  
"I'll have you know I find it very relaxing, thank you very much. Besides it's pretty much like potions. You know, chopping, stirring and timing."  
  
"Well that explains why I suck at potions."  
  
"And why I am so terribly good at it. Now would you like to wait here or follow me out in the kitchen?"  
  
"I think I'd like to get up for a bit."  
  
Draco helped Harry up from the bed and they slowly made their way out in the kitchen where Harry sat down at one of the chairs. He watched as Draco began shopping, measuring, frying and boiling things. It all went by pretty fluently and it seemed like this was something he had been doing his whole life. After just awhile Draco began to set the table and then he placed a big plate of spaghetti with some sauce on it.  
  
"Pasta Carbonara for Monsieur Potter."  
  
"It sounds good," then he took a deep breath inhaling the sent, "and it sure smells good."  
  
"Yeah, it's one of my favourite foods." Draco said and then they began eating. The meal was eaten in silence and when they were done Draco took care of the dish with a flick of his wand. Then they slowly made their way back to the bed where Harry carefully laid down.  
  
"Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? No water or something?"  
  
"Thank you Mother I'm fine."  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"Okay then, I'll be just outside on the sofa and if there's anything you'll need just shout. Okay?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said and Draco heard that he was just trying to please him.  
  
"No Harry I need you to promise me that if there's anything you need and I mean anything at all, just shout. Now promise and mean it."  
  
"I promise. If there's anything at all I'll shout." Harry replied now this time he was sincere.  
  
"Good. Good night Harry"  
  
"Good night."  
  
Draco went out in the living room and settled down at the sofa. Secretly Harry wished for the blond so sleep in the bed next to him. He had felt so safe and secure before when he had been sitting at his bedside. Little did he know that the blond was wishing for the very same thing.  
  
But sleep came anyway; it had, after all, been a quite exhausting day for both of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry found himself standing in a bare cold stone room. It looked like something you would find deep down in a dungeon. The bare room was indeed bare, there was nothing to either sit or sleep on. Suddenly the room was filled with people. The first ones he saw was his parents.  
  
"Hello Harry!" His father said softly  
  
"Oh you look so handsome my boy!" his mother exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort appeared out of nowhere and with two vivid green rays of light his parent disappeared into thin air.  
  
"You killed us!" His father and mother then screamed in unison.  
  
"If we hadn't had you we would be alive today!" His mother screamed.  
  
He then recognized his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Hermione said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hello mate! Nice seeing you again." Ron said.  
  
They also disappeared and again it Voldemort who killed them.  
  
"It's all you're fault!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"If we hadn't been friends with you we would be alive now!"  
  
Sirius walked up to him.  
  
"Hello Harry! I hope you feel good! I mean, after all you have killed both your parents and your two best friends. I hope you realise it's your entire fault!"  
  
Sirius was drawn backwards into nothingness. All the time Harry tried to scream and tell he didn't mean for anything of this to happened, but when he opened his mouth no words came out, it was like he had become mute.  
  
After Sirus was gone he found himself face to face with his uncle and behind him stood Petunia with her hands on Dudley's shoulders.  
  
"You worthless freak! Never good for anything. I always knew you were no good. Killing all you're friends like that. Pathetic!" The fat man spat in his face and then he turned around smiling to his family and happily they walked away.  
  
He turned to see Draco standing near him.  
  
"Harry! There you are! I have been looking for you, where have you been?" He asked and then he smiled lovingly towards him. Slowly Draco walked toward Harry but then he suddenly stopped and his before lovingly face had become full of frightfulness.  
  
"Harry?" He asked scared. "What are you doing?" Then suddenly the blonde screamed and fell to the ground. Harry looked down at his hands and saw that he had his wand drawn and pointing toward where Draco had been standing. He had killed him, with his own hands.  
  
At this revelation his vocal cords seemed to know how to work again and he started to screem.  
  
Draco was jolted awake by a piercing scream coming from his bedroom. Quickly he was up and ran into the room. There he found Harry tossing and turning in the bed screaming. He ran to his side and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Harry? Harry, it's just a nightmare. You have to wake up." Draco began to stroke the hair out of his forehead.  
  
"Harry, listen to me. You have to wake up. Please!"  
  
Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked terrified at Draco. Then he began to cry. As he did this Draco help him close to his chest.  
  
"I killed them all. It's entirely my fault. I killed my parents, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius-"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? It's hardly you're fault your parents died and as for Ron and Hermione, last time I heard of them, they were alive and kicking!"  
  
But Harry didn't seem to be listening at all to this.  
  
"And then I- then you came in and said you had been looking for me and I killed you. I killed you. I cast the curse, I killed you. My fault, my fault." Harry continued to sob into Draco's chest.  
  
"Harry..." Draco tried but Hary didn't seem to be listening. "Harry! Listen to me!" He took Harrys chin in his palm and guided it upwards so that he could look into Harry's eyes. "Harry, just breathe and listen to me for one second. Please. As I said before, it's not your fault that anyone died. Voldemort killed all those people except for Weasel and Granger who are still alive. And I can assure you that you didn't kill me. I'm sitting right here in front of you. Right?"  
  
"I. I. I don't."  
  
"No Harry, listen to me. It was just a nightmare."  
  
Then he carefully laid Harry down again.  
  
"Now try to sleep some more."  
  
After a few seconds Harry softly spoke.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you wait until I fall asleep?"  
  
Draco only smiled and lay down on the bed next to Harry.  
  
"Of course. Now sleep."  
  
Silently Harry closed his eyes and in seconds sleep came to him again. Draco lay and looked at the sleeping form of his former enemy. Careful not to wake him he began to trace the outlines of Harry's scar and he thought he could almost see a faint smile on Harry's lips as he did so but he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination.  
  
After awhile Draco too had fallen asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling much better. Sure he still felt extremely sore, but he really felt much better. With a confident sigh he crept closer to the sleeping form next to him, he buried his head in the other person's chest and then he froze remembering where he was. Slowly he looked up and to his horror he saw that Draco was not sleeping as he had wished, because if Draco had been sleeping maybe he could have sneaked out of the bed and avoided any embarrassing confrontations. But as he looked up to the face of Draco Malfoy he completely lost his voice. Draco was looking lovingly at him. Was he really doing that? Yes he was. Harry debated with himself and found himself smiling back.  
  
"Slept well?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Hm, yes. Why?"  
  
"Only wondering. So you didn't have any more nightmares?"  
  
"No." and before he could stop himself he quite bluntly said "I never have them when I feel safe."  
  
Immediately when the words had left his mouth he regretted them, knowing he had said too much. He could only hope that his bed mate hadn't heard him.  
  
Silence filled the bed room like thick black smoke. It wasn't broken until Draco finally spoke up.  
  
"So, up for a little breakfast? I for one know that I'm hungry."  
  
At this particular moment Harry's stomach decided to growl loudly.  
  
"Well I guess that answers my question." Draco said as he slowly got up.  
  
"Care to join me in the kitchen or would his royal highness like to have his breakfast in bed?"  
  
"No." Harry chuckled and then he got up and made his way out into the kitchen where Draco already had begun to make breakfast.  
  
"God, it smells good."  
  
"Hey, you're talking to a master chef here!"  
  
"Hay is what you feed the cows with." Harry answered (A/N: A little wink to my great friend Michael in Scotland who spent all the time we got together picking on my language...)  
  
"Watch it smart ass or you will not get to taste the eggs, or the bacon, or the mushrooms, or the tomatoes or the toast, or the-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the picture!"  
  
After a few minutes, breakfast was finished and with a flick of his wand Draco had done the dishes.  
  
Harry had eaten in silence and sat now and looked down at his suddenly so interesting hands.  
  
"Spit it out." Draco finally said getting tired of Harrys fidgeting  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're fidgeting."  
  
"So?" Harry tried to say innocently.  
  
"You look just like a guilty four year old who has just broken something or wants to ask you something. So spill it."  
  
"I."  
  
"Well that's always and good start, but I can't read minds you know."  
  
"Can't ever drop the sarcasm can we?"  
  
"What me?" Draco said trying to look surprised.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here for a few days. You have no idea of how good it is being out of there."  
  
"Harry listen, you don't have to thank me. You can stay as long as you want to."  
  
"No I don't want to be to any trouble."  
  
"You're not, besides I was getting a little bored."  
  
"Missing you two bodyguards?"  
  
"Gods no! They're so thick I bet you could drop the largest stone on earth on their heads and the stone would break in two."  
  
"Could come in handy you know, if you want to break a very large stone." Harry responded and then continued. "How about the ever lovely Parkinson?" He said with a small smile knowing what would be said next.  
  
"Watch it Potter or I promise that I will kick you out, head first. You're making me sick here you know."  
  
"What?! You're telling me that you don't miss you're girlfriend?" Harry said, trying to look surprised.  
  
"Oh, shove it Potter or I will have my godfather poison you."  
  
"Bet he would be glad to do that."  
  
"He doesn't hate you, you know."  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
"Harry, I'm serious here." Draco said sitting down in front of Harry. "Sure, he didn't really love your father, but I know he had his reasons, and before you ask me why he despised him so much I can tell you that I don't exactly know why. He just told me that it had something to do with that werewolf."  
  
"He has a name you know."  
  
"Sorry. But he does know that you're not your father and even if he doesn't show it, I know he cares a great deal about you."  
  
"You can't seriously mean that Snape and Remus were friends back in school?"  
  
"Look, I said I don't know but from what I've heard, I think they were really close friends. You know, like you and Weasel."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Not friends like Ron and Hermione then?" Harry said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry! Could you please have at least some mercy for my heart?"  
  
"Let me think about it. Hmm... no."  
  
"I have just received a nightmare as a houseguest." Draco mumbled as he stood up and went to leave the kitchen. Harry got up after him but with a gasp he doubled over in pain. Draco was at his side immediately, holding him upright.  
  
"Harry? You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I just moved to fast."  
  
"Let's get you back to bed so that you can rest for awhile."  
  
"Lying down would be nice."  
  
Carefully they made their way in to the bedroom where Harry lay down on the bed to rest.  
  
"I'll be out in the living room reading if there's anything you want."  
  
And on that thought, Harry fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The fourth chapter should be up in a day or two. I can't make any promises on the fifth one; I'm a little stuck.  
  
PLEASE let me know what you think of the story and a HUGE thank you to those who have already reviewed it, please continue doing that!  
  
If someone has any ideas or opinions of what you want to see in the story, please let me know, I can always need some inspiration. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this, but things have been pretty busy over Christmas.  
  
But here you have it!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The rest of the day went by quite smoothly. Harry slept for a few hours then both he and Draco sat in the living room reading for awhile. After dinner Snape had come by to see how Harry felt. He told them that Harry should take things easy for at least three days, and then he could get out and walk for short amounts of times. After a week he would hopefully be fully healed and all the bruises would be gone.  
  
When night time came Harry took the bed once again and Draco the sofa. But once again Draco woke up by Harrys screams and ran in to comfort him. The night after that went by in the same way: going to sleep on the sofa, being woken by Harry's nightmares, then falling asleep next to Harry and waking up cuddled up against him.  
  
On the forth night when Harry went to bed, Draco came in to the bed room and lay down on the bed next to the Harry.  
  
Slowly Harry turned around so that he faced Draco. They lay like that for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to speak. After awhile Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"Sofa's not comfortable?"  
  
"No not especially, besides you always wake me up halfway through the night." Draco said softly.  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry answered sadly.  
  
"Don't be. At least I got an excuse of sleeping in my bed next to you."  
  
Harry only gave him a smile as an answer and then he closed his eyes and slowly he drifted to sleep, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
Draco watched Harry as the boy fell asleep and after awhile he too drifted asleep.  
  
Slowly Draco began to enter the land of conscious thoughts. He felt something warm pressed up against his chest and when he looked down he saw a mop of black hair. Draco Malfoy was sharing his bed with his former archenemy Harry Potter who was spooned up against him, and he wasn't minding this at all. In fact he was smiling. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Harry's hair.  
  
After a few minutes Harry woke up, and Draco felt him move in his arms so that they were facing each other. They lay like that for a while, wondering if this was the wrong thing to do. But how could anything that seemed so right be wrong?  
  
"You didn't have any nightmares." Draco spoke softly as he gazed down at the raven haired boy.  
  
"No." Harry couldn't believe how good this felt. When Draco had broken the silence with his soft voice he felt like he was going to burst open because of all the butterflies that seemed to have invaded his system. "Must have been the company." Harry then continued and slowly he lifted his hand up to the platinum boys head to stoke the hair out of his face. When Draco felt Harrys palm against his cheek he closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch.  
  
"Stay." He mumbled so gentle that Harry almost missed it. "Stay for the summer." He said as he opened his eyes to meet Harry's. The love in his eyes looked like no emotion Harry had ever seen before in the blonde's eyes.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer but closed it again; instead he lent forward and placed a gentle, innocent kiss on Draco's soft lips. Slowly he withdrew his face to see if what he had done was wrong. But there was no malice or anger on the Slytherin's face, only happiness and love. He smiled and leaned down to return the kiss, but this time it wasn't as innocent as before. The kiss deepened and Harry felt Draco's tongue against his lips begging for entrance which he gladly granted. (A/N: OK, I'm not going to write anything more one this particularly part, I tried but almost died of laughing. So try to use you're imagination, two teenage boys fooling around in a bed BUT no sex, just some serious snogging.)  
  
When they got up to eat breakfast they discovered that the clock was about a quarter past eleven so they decided on some brunch instead.  
  
"Where on earth did you learn to cook? I never thought I would say this but you're bloody amazing!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't already know."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Can't ever stop, can you?  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No, but honestly, where did you learn to cook? And don't say it's like potions because the ingredients are far from the same"  
  
"My godfather taught me."  
  
"Snape?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, he is the most amazing cook. He could probably cook anything out of nothing."  
  
"The world surprises me one more time." Harry said as he got up to do the dishes. But before he began, he did a water resisting charm on the bandage situated on his wrist.  
  
"You, know we are allowed to use magic for the dishes to you know."  
  
"Yeah I know. But I like to do the dishes, to feel the hot water... you know."  
  
"Didn't you have to do this at you're relatives?"  
  
"Yes, but this is different because no one is forcing me to do this. I'm doing this out of free will."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, be my guest." Draco replied as he got up and stood behind Harry.  
  
Harry began to clean the plates as he felt Draco's arms wrap around his waste and his chin come to rest on his left shoulder.  
  
"I missed you, you know." He whispered into his ear, the soft words sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"Yeah, especially since I'm standing right in front of you."  
  
"Shut up you twat. I meant before this, after we left Hogwarts this summer."  
  
"Will it ease the pain if I say that I missed you too?"  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
"Will it help if I kiss it better?" Harry said in a motherly voice as he turned around.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We'll just have to try it then." Harry said as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Draco's mouth.  
  
"Nah, it didn't help. Better try again." Draco said as he flashed an anything but innocent smile towards Harry. He only replied by leaning into the blond again and giving him another kiss. They stood like that, holding each other and kissing passionately, for a while before they were interrupted by a cough from the doorway. Quickly they spun around to see Snape standing there.  
  
"Sir! What are you doing here?!" Harry asked, startled.  
  
"I was coming to give you a check-up as I told young Draco yesterday." He replied dryly  
  
"He must have forgotten." Harry said giving Draco an accusing glare.  
  
"Obviously." He paused for awhile and then continued. "So it looks like you're feeling well."  
  
"I am Sir, but I haven't been outside yet. We planned on going on a short stroll this afternoon."  
  
"Your wrist and ribs are feeling fine then?"  
  
"Yes. They are only a little sore. Sort of feels the same as after a ruff quidditch match."  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary then. How are the bruises on your back healing?"  
  
"I can hardly feel them now, but they are still quite visible."  
  
"Very well, things seem... fine."  
  
Both Harry and Draco blushed a little at this.  
  
"You now where I am if there are any problems. Good day". Snape said and then he turned around, black robes billowing around him as he quickly left.  
  
When he had apperated away, Harry turned around so that he faced Draco and slapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"You planned that!"  
  
"I did no such thing." Draco answered innocently.  
  
"Oh don't try to be innocent. You don't fool me."  
  
"Oh, alright you caught me. I thought you would enjoy embarrassing Professor Snape."  
  
"I don't think he was embarrassed."  
  
"Nah, you probably right."  
  
"I'll never figure you out."  
  
"I'll have to kill you if you do you know."  
  
Harry only snorted at this and with a flick of his wand the rest of the dishes were done.  
  
"Tired of the hot water eh?  
  
"Shut up! We are going out for a walk."  
  
Draco only laughed and followed him.  
  
Soon they stepped outside into the sunny weather. They managed to sneak out of Diagon Alley without being seen and were now walking in a park not far from the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"God it feels wonderful to be able to do as you please without worrying that Vernon finally has decided to quit ignoring me and make my life a living hell again." Unconsciously his hand went up to his chest where his broken ribs had been.  
  
"Some wounds never heals you know." Harry then said. He stopped and looked out over a playground where the kids were digging in the sand and their mothers were sitting on a park bench reading some books. He thought of how innocent and carefree those children were. He also thought about the fact that he had never gotten a chance of being that innocent and that carefree. When Dudley went to the playgrounds he had to work in the gardens, do the dishes, clean up after Dudley, or some other boring chore.  
  
"I'm never going back there. Never." He then said as he began to walk again but he didn't get far. Draco placed his hand upon is shoulder to stop him.  
  
"Harry... Harry look at me." Slowly Harry turned around to face the blonde boy.  
  
"Harry, I promise you that you are never going back to that place. I won't allow it."  
  
Harry had a mix of a helpless and an afraid expression. "I don't - I - It's just. God I don't know anything anymore." He said slowly.  
  
"I'm afraid of feeling because all the good things I've had have been ripped away from me. My parents were murdered, I never had a childhood, and then I found my Godfather, who first was on the run and then he was killed to... because of me. I loose everyone I love, and I don't want to loose you too. I'm so scared... so scared." the tears that first rolled slowly down his cheeks were now flowing freely.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Draco said as he pulled him close in a secure embrace. "I'm not going anywhere Harry, I'm not going anywhere." After awhile when the tears had subdued he took hold of Harrys chin carefully with his hand and slowly raised his head so that he could look into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Listen to me Harry. I am not going to allow someone to send you back to them, do you hear me?" Harry slowly nodded. "Good, and I am not going anywhere."  
  
A small smile formed upon the raven haired boys lips.  
  
"Come here." Draco then said as he pulled him close again in another tight embrace.  
  
"This whole summer the Dursleys completely ignored me. They didn't give me any chores, they didn't accuse me of doing things I never could have done, and they didn't scream at me or even look in my direction. Not that I complained, mind you. I actually enjoyed the silence. But every time I went downstairs to make some food or when I came back from a walk, I was afraid of that everything would fall apart." He paused for awhile before he continued. "If was to go back there now, I know for sure that things wouldn't get back to what they were. The days of ignoring me would be over, believe me."  
  
"Maybe you are right Harry, but none of that is going to happen."  
  
Harry put his arms around Draco's waist and leaned into the embrace. "Don't leave me." Harry murmured into Draco's shoulder, so low that he almost missed it.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Harry. I'm not going anywhere." He repeated as he placed a soft kiss upon Harrys head.  
  
After a while they parted and Draco kissed Harry softly on his scar.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said as he grabbed the blonde's hand and they began to walk again. But they didn't get far because an owl flew up to them and landed on Harrys shoulder and held out his leg.  
  
"An owl here? Wonder what this could be." He said as he untied the letter from its leg.  
  
On the front of the envelope there was bold black handwriting:  
  
To Mr Harry Potter Urgent  
  
He then looked at the backside of it and there he saw the Hogwarts crest on the seal.  
  
"Must be from Dumbledore then." He said as he opened it. Draco looked at him as he began to read the letter. Harry's face took on a puzzled expression.  
  
"What does it say?" Draco asked curios.  
  
"It's from Dumbledore. He wants me to floo over to his office immediately. He says that Ron and Hermione are already waiting there and that it's very urgent."  
  
"Sounds serious. Better go home then and do as he says." Harry only nodded to answer. They made their way home quite quickly. When they arrived Draco took out a pouch of floo powder from a drawer near the fireplace.  
  
"You want to go first?"  
  
"Yeah, it would probably be better so I can warn Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Probably." Draco only answered as be gave Harry some powder. "I will follow you a minute later or so."  
  
"OK." Then he shouted; "Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" and in a spur of green flames he was gone.  
  
Seconds later he stumbled out of Dumbledore's fire place.  
  
"Bloody floo network." He mumbled  
  
"Harry!" Two happy voices sounded as his two best friends got up and gave him a crushing hug. He stiffened and winced as they did this and they quickly pulled away.  
  
"You okay mate?" Ron asked worried.  
  
"Just a little sore."  
  
"Are you coming alone?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned to them to sit down.  
  
"No." He said as he looked up at his two friends.  
  
"Who else's coming?" Hermione said as she looked at Harry. "And what happened to your wrist?"  
  
"Listen, it's a long story but please whatever you do stay calm and let me explain." He took a deep breath and then continued. "Some things have happened this week and I've been staying with someone who has helped me. I don't think I have had made it without him."  
  
"It's Malfoy right?" Hermione then said.  
  
"What, how?" Harry said as he looked quite surprised.  
  
"I know you two became friends last year, I saw you speaking with him several times out at the lake when I was taking my evening walk. And by the way you keep glancing at Ron like you were afraid that he is going to loose it or something I would say it's about Malfoy. And then you said it was a he." Hermione finished triumphant, knowing she was right.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron, please, he will be here any second and please stay calm for my sake. I am not up to you two fighting, and before you think it, no he is not going to pick a fight with you or anything."  
  
Before Ron had any time in answering Draco arrived through the fireplace ungracefully.  
  
"Bloody floo network." He to mumbled then looked up  
  
"Good Day Headmaster." He said and nodded toward him then he turned around to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger." Then he paused for a few seconds as he looked at Ron. "Mr Weasley." He then greeted.  
  
Suddenly Hermione stood up and reached out her hand. Surprised Draco took it and shook it.  
  
"I really hope you are not like your father."  
  
"I'm not, believe me." He hesitated for a few seconds before he continued. "I apologise for what I have said to you, I never meant anything of it." He looked sincerely in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"In that case, nice meeting you."  
  
"WHAT are you doing Mione?" Ron sputtered.  
  
"I never liked you Weasley, but not for the same reasons as Lucius disliked your father. If you are willing to forgive me I am willing to forgive you."  
  
"What on earth have I done to you that is worth forgiving?" He spitted out.  
  
"Assuming that I am just like Lucius." He spitted back. Harry had gotten up from the couch that he was sitting on and was now standing next to Draco. He placed his hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't begin to fight, please." He softly said. Draco did as he was told and went to the couch where he sat down.  
  
Ron calmed down a little and sat down him to, but only because he could tell that Harry really didn't want them to fight.  
  
"Now, maybe it's for the best that I would speak with Harry alone." Dumbledore then said.  
  
"Sir..." Draco began to protest but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Is it about what happened with Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Yes, I am afraid it is Harry."  
  
"They can stay, they deserve to know." He said slowly.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Would you like me to explain what happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Some days ago Harry was abused quite badly by his uncle Vernon Dursley. He managed to petrify is uncle and get a message to young Draco who apperated there and brought Harry home to his apartment. Draco then called Professor Snape who tended Harry's injuries. Harry has been staying at Mr Malfoys apartment to recover."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were looking at Dumbledore with tears in their eyes.  
  
"After professor Snape's visit at Draco's apartment he went to collect Harry's things at the Dursleys. During that time he had a little talk with Mr. Dursley but apparently this little talk didn't really get through." He paused for awhile before he continued.  
  
"This morning I received this letter." He held up a white muggle envelope. "It seems like that the same night as you left them Harry, their son Dudley had caused some trouble and ended up at the police station. From what I have gathered Petunia blamed Vernon for what had happened because she took Dudley and left. Unfortunately he then took his anger out on you Harry." He looked up at Harry who was looking puzzled at him. "But that is not what this letter contains. This is a letter from Vernon Dursley demanding to have his nephew back, since Petunia is nowhere to be found. He writes that you should come and live with him for the sake of everyone."  
  
Harry's face was snowy white and he had crossed his arms over his chest, looking completely terrified.  
  
"Harry is NOT going back there! Under NO condition is he to return to that obese ugly bastard!!!" Draco shouted as he flew up from the couch, startling everyone. "If you send him back there I can promise you things will NOT end happily!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed. "I'm not going back there. I won't go back there."  
  
Draco sat down at his knees in front of the upset Harry and stroke the hair off his forehead, pulling the boy close. Harry put his arms around him and cried silent tears as he squeezed him tight.  
  
"I gave you a promise Harry. You won't go back there."  
  
"No he won't." Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape revisited Vernon Dursley this morning and let's just say that he made our position clear."  
  
Harry straightened up on the couch as did Draco.  
  
"You sent Professor Snape there?" Draco said surprised.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"I hope you know what he means when he says he talked with someone like that Dursley."  
  
"Oh, I am very aware of that. Severus knows where the limits are I am sure."  
  
The office was dead silent. The Headmaster looked quite content with himself, Hermione looked like she was evaluating the situation, Ron was looking like he didn't know what to think or who to trust, while Harry and Draco looked relieved.  
  
"But where will he be staying for the rest of the summer then?" Hermione then asked.  
  
"Yes, well that is what you are here for. I wanted to ask you if maybe he could stay at either yours or Ron's place until Hogwarts starts again."  
  
"That won't be necessary Sir." Harry said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Draco has offered to let me to stay with him."  
  
"Oh, splendid, then everything is solved!"  
  
"What? Hold on for just a minute!" Ron said as he stood up. "Malfoy wants Harry to live with him and no one but me finds that strange?"  
  
"Ron calm down." Harry tried.  
  
"I am calm! Why on earth would you want Harry live with you? I bet your father is still alive and you are going to capture Harry, or something like that, and then you will hand him over to your father, yeah that's it. It's a wonder he is still alive!"  
  
Draco flew up from the couch and stood in front of a now fuming Ron.  
  
"Believe me, Lucius is very much dead. I knew that one for sure! If he WAS alive I would never hand Harry over to him!"  
  
"Well then tell me how you can be so sure that of that he is dead, they could have fixed the body with poly-juice you know!"  
  
"It was me who killed him, god dammit! I saw how his lifeless body fell to the ground, and you know what, I didn't feel any remorse what so ever!" Draco practically screamed out.  
  
Everyone looked stunned at this particular piece of information, even Dumbledore, but it didn't talk Ron long to get a comeback.  
  
"Then why on earth would you like Harry to live with you? Just to kill him yourself maybe?"  
  
"Because I love him! Happy now?"  
  
"What do you know about love?" Ron spit out in a mocking tone that apparently got to Draco because he became dead silent and then he turned around and fled the office. Ron looked quite satisfied at this, as he had finally managed to get to Malfoy. But the satisfied look disappeared when his eyes fell on Harry. The teen looked absolutely furious.  
  
"Do you have ANY idea of what you just did to him!!!" He screamed so loud that Snape probably heard it in the dungeons. With that he stormed out of the headmaster's office to find Draco.  
  
~*~  
  
Please review!!!  
  
I have written about two pages on chapter five and I'm very much stuck.  
  
So if there's someone out there that has any ideas of what you want to see in this fic PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE mail it to me or leave it in a review.  
  
A BIG hug to my beta Rio!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Harry found Draco leaning against a tree out by the lake.  
  
"Hey Draco." Harry tried but got no answer. He then walked up and sat next no him and carefully he put his hand under the blonde boy's chins and turned his head so that he could see his face. When he saw the tears that had found their way down his cheeks he pulled him close for comfort.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore's office  
  
"This is something I normally would not do due to the respect of other people's privacy, but I do think it is the only way of making you understand Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said as he walked up to a paining none of them really had noticed before.  
  
"Not many people know that I have this and I hope it will stay that way." He then said sternly as me mumbled a charm and the painting were replaced by a mirror. He then said something else as be tapped the glass of it with his wand but neither Ron nor Hermione could hear what it was.  
  
"If you would please come up here Mr Weasley." He then said and Ron walked up so that he stood next to the Headmaster. When he looked into the mirror he did not se himself and the headmaster standing there, he saw Harry holding Draco down at the lake, but he couldn't only see them, he could also hear them.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he will come around." Ron heard Harry say to Draco.  
  
"No, he's right. What do I know about love? My mother barely hugged me; my father barely ever touched me. I can't remember one time, one single time that he said that he loved me. Instead they spoiled me rotten, I got everything I pointed at and some more."  
  
Draco paused for a little while and collected his thoughts before he continued.  
  
"When I was little my mother used to come in to me and say goodnight. Sometimes she used to kiss my forehead and at some exclusive nights she said that I would always be in her heart. I very much doubt that now. When I got bigger she stopped coming in to me, I was a big boy now and big boys didn't need their mothers saying goodnight to them.  
  
"'Lucius sends his greetings.' That was the goodnight I used to get by my father at some rare occasions."  
  
Ron saw the sad expression on Draco's face and he understood that he had hurt the blond Slytherin more than he could have imagined by saying what he said.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said up at Dumbledore's office, understand if you don't want to stay at my apartment for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Listen, I know that my parents loved me but there is nothing that I remember of them. I can't remember one single time that someone at the Dursleys said that they loved me, let alone that they cared for me. I hardly know anything about love, but I do know that I love Ron and Hermione and I do know that I love you."  
  
When Harry had said this he had been looking into the blondes eyes so that he could be sure that he would understand. When Ron saw this all his previously hate towards Malfoy disappeared, he knew that if Harry could trust someone like that then he also would trust that person. As he looked thorough the mirror he felt a soft hand slip into his. He looked to his side and saw Hermione standing next to him, he gave her a weak smile and then he looked back through the mirror. There he saw Harry plant a soft kiss upon Draco's lips who closed his eyes so savour the kiss.  
  
"Let's go home." Harry then said and the two boys got up and began to walk back towards the headmaster's office.  
  
When they got back everyone sat where they had before they left. Ron was fidgeting nervously and carefully he got up from his chair.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I said and, well I'm sorry, I was out of line there." He stumbled over the words as he got his apology out.  
  
"Apology accepted." Draco then said.  
  
"If Harry and Hermione are willingly to trust you then so am I." Ron said as he reached out his hand. Draco took it and shook it.  
  
"Thank you Ron." Harry then said as he took some floo powder. "Let's go home." He then said and looked at Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy's Apartment Diagon Alley!" Draco then shouted as he stepped into the flames. Harry followed shortly after.  
  
"Wonder what happened to Weasley?"  
  
"He probably fell over and hit his head on something very hard." Harry replied.  
  
~*~  
  
At the Burrow:  
  
Ron stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow. (He handled the floo network a lot better than Harry usually did.) Hermione and he had flooed out of Dumbledore's office just a few minutes after Harry and Draco. Dumbledore made them promise not to share what they had heard there today to any of their friends. Hermione had left first and, just as Ron was about to step into the fireplace, Dumbledore had looked at him and said; "If there is anything you mother would like to discuss with me you can tell her that I will be in my office all day."  
  
After that Ron had flooed back home.  
  
He made his way into the kitchen were his family sat and ate dinner. Bill and Charlie were visiting for a few days but Arthur was working and Percy was at his apartment in London so the table wasn't that crowded.  
  
"Oh, there you are Ron!" His mother exclaimed as she waved her wand so that another plate flew to the table from the cupboards.  
  
"We didn't know when you would be back so we started dinner without you, but don't worry there's enough food for you too." She continued.  
  
The only seat available was the one next to Fred. He and George always sat at the end of the table and no one wanted to sit next to them only to have their forks turned into snakes or have their plate dancing and singing the Macarena. Their mother had made them promise not to pull any of their pranks at dinner, but as they had a record of not listening to any rules, made by thier mother or otherwise, no one expected them to actually keep to thier "promise".  
  
Ron made and hesitant face as he slowly walked towards the empty seat.  
  
"Come on little brother, you're big brother Fred won't hurt you!"  
  
"That's a new one." Bill snorted.  
  
"What? You don't trust me?" Fred asked trying to sound surprised.  
  
"I wouldn't trust you in watching a snail." Bill responded.  
  
"And what could go wrong in watching a snail? I mean it wouldn't exactly run away, now would it?"  
  
"No, but knowing who you are and how you act, you'd probably transfigure the poor thing into something pink wearing a tutu."  
  
"Oh, that is so unfair!" Fred said and did his best to look very hurt.  
  
"Oh, we all know that is not unfair dear. Now sit down Ron and have dinner with the rest of us." Molly said and looked sternly at Fred.  
  
"And if you try anything I will strip you of your wand."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me." She said in her "don't mess with me 'cause I've raised seven children" voice.  
  
Sighing, Ron sat down and began to eat with the rest of his family.  
  
"So Ron, what did Dumbledore want?"  
  
"Just talk a little." He said carefully, knowing how easy he let things slip sometimes.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Things." Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders and took another fork-full of potatoes.  
  
Molly only hmpfd about his answer, but she was a persistent women and was not about to give up yet.  
  
"I highly doubt that he would call you there just to talk about the weather." She looked at him sceptically before she continued. "You're not in trouble are you? Because if you are, you won't even be able to..."  
  
"Mom! I'm NOT in trouble."  
  
"So then what did he want?" She asked again but this time she got no answer. "Was Harry there?" She then asked trying a different approach.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione too."  
  
"Oh, so it had something to do about Harry then?" Ron almost dropped his fork when she said this but he remained dead silent. He intended to keep himself that way, because if he opened his mouth again he knew he would let something slip.  
  
Molly knew her son very well and she could read him like an open book. She now knew that the meeting with Dumbledore had been about Harry, or Ron wouldn't be so quiet about it, but she also knew that she wouldn't get any more information out of her son right now so she let the subject drop for a few minutes.  
  
The dinner continued and Molly turned her attention towards her two older sons for awhile.  
  
"When on earth are you going to let me cut that hair of yours, Bill?" Or "You know you should be more careful around those dragons, Charlie." Was heard several times. Ron got to eat his food undisturbed by his brothers Fred and George as neither Fred nor George dared to pull a prank, afraid of what their mother would do. But unfortunately they didn't stay quiet. First they discussed quidditch and asked Ron what he thought about some of their new products but then Fred asked;  
  
"So how's Harry now?"  
  
"Oh, I think he is fine, just a bit sore..." He quickly shut his mouth and bit his tongue hoping that his mother would have missed what he just had said, but being Ron Weasley he didn't have that luck.  
  
"Sore? Why would he be feeling sore? He hasn't been hurt has he?"  
  
Now Ron did drop his fork. He kept his mouth shut and said absolutely nothing while mentally cursing himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut. Now the whole table had gone quiet.  
  
"Ron?" She paused for a few seconds, giving him some time to say something. "Ron, something has happened hasn't it?" But Ron kept silent, refusing to open his mouth. "Ronald Weasley answer me! Has something happened to Harry?" She raised her voice while saying this, she was now feeling very worried that something very bad had happened.  
  
Ron swallowed and slowly he looked up at his mother knowing that now she wouldn't let the subject drop.  
  
"Mom, please don't." He only said, hoping that she would get the message and not ask any more questions. There was such a sad look at his face and Molly immediately knew for sure that something very bad had happened.  
  
"Oh god, what happened?" She said as her hand went up to cover her mouth.  
  
Ron just continued looking at his mother, desperatly wanting to tell her what had happened but he didn't want to let the whole family know. That just wouldn't be right towards Harry.  
  
"It's such a shame to sit in here when the weather is so good outside!" Charlie said understanding that the two of them needed to be alone. "Why don't we finish dinner outside?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Bill then said as he rose, getting his brothers silent message.  
  
"Come on then, let's go outside." Charlie said as he waved his wand and levitated all plates but Ron's and their mother's outside. Ginny and the twins also rose and followed.  
  
When they were alone Molly then again asked Ron what had happened, but this time her voice was soft and mellow.  
  
"It was his uncle, he..." Ron paused for a few minutes and took a deep breath. "He abused him, quite badly, some days ago."  
  
"Oh no." Molly only said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Harry managed to petrify him and he gave Hedwig a message so that someone could come and get him."  
  
"How bad was it?" his mother then asked.  
  
"They didn't really tell, but by the look on Harry's face when Dumbledore told us what happened... I think it was pretty bad."  
  
"He doesn't deserve that, he doesn't deserve that..." She softly repeated. After awhile she looked into her son's eyes again. "There's more, isn't it?" She then said.  
  
"Sort of, but it isn't exactly bad news." Pause. "He hasn't been staying at Hogwarts while recouperating. He has been staying with someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He only said waiting for her response.  
  
"Malfoy?" She looked questioningly at her son, knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry stay with someone whom he didn't trust, but weren't Harry and Malfoy enemies? "And why would Harry want to stay with Malfoy, or why would Malfoy want Harry to stay with him?"  
  
Now Ron did manage to hold his tongue and not tell his mother about Harry's and Draco's relationship.  
  
"Apparently the two of them became friend at the end of last year. Dumbledore trusts him and so does Hermione."  
  
"And you? Do you trust him?"  
  
He was quiet for a few moments before answering.  
  
"Yes. I do now."  
  
"Very well then." She said with a thoughtful voice, looking out into empty space.  
  
"I think I will go and have a talk with Dumbledore. Tell the others I will be back shortly." she said after awhile and rose from the table, leaving the kitchen.  
  
"He said he would be at his office all day!" Ron shouted after her, remembering what Dumbledore had told him earlier.  
  
Ron stared down into his plate and after awhile he waved his wand so that it flew to the sink and began to wash itself. A few minutes leter Bill carefully looked in to see if the coast was clear. When he saw that their mother had left, he felt it was safe and stepped back into the kitchen.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Bill asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah." Ron sighed.  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"She went to visit Dumbledore, said she would be back soon."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
No one asked Ron what he and his mother had talked about. They all knew that is was something touchy that had to do with Harry. Even Fred and George respected their little brother's need of privacy and they didn't pull any pranks on him that day. When their mother returned later from Dumbledore's she first went to talk with Ron.  
  
"Ron, can I speak with you for a few minutes?" She said as she stepped into his room. He looked up from a quidditch book he was reading and nodded.  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore and he assured me that Harry would not be going back to those relatives of his." She practically spat out the word "relatives" and Ron almost had to smile at the mental picture he got of his mother demanding Dumbledore not to return Harry to number four, Private Drive. "In fact, I offered to let him stay here for the rest of the summer. So could you please send him a letter asking if he and Draco Malfoy, if the boy wishes, would like to come and have dinner tomorrow evening?"  
  
"Sure, I'll do it right away." Ron said and as his mother walked out of his room he fetched some parchment and wrote a letter to Harry, explaining to him that his mother knew and that she wanted them to come to dinner.  
  
~*~ At Draco's apartment:  
  
Harry and Draco were currently playing chess and Draco was loosing, badly. This was one thing he wasn't taking very good.  
  
"I'm telling you there's something wrong with the pieces! When I look away they move to make things easier for you!" Draco said sourly.  
  
"Oh just blame the pieces! You are such a bad loser." Harry laughed.  
  
"No I'm not!" Draco responded defensive.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you think." As Harry had said this a bushy owl swept into the room and landed in front of Harry. With a hoot it dropped the letter in Harry's lap.  
  
"Who's it from?" Draco asked curious.  
  
"One of the Weasley's, It's their owl." He said as he opened the letter. Draco got up and sat down next to Harry so that he also could read the letter.  
  
Hello Harry!  
  
First of all, I'm very, very sorry! Hope you don't get mad, I really tried to keep my mouth shut but you know how my mom is! I mean it's absolutely hopeless, when she decides that she wants to know something, she will find it out. As a said before, or wrote, I really tried to keep my mouth shut, I mean I bit my tongue so hard it almost began to bleed, but anyway, she kept asking all these questions but I kept my mouth shut and finally she dropped the subject. But then when I began to relax Fred asked me how you were doing and I sort of slipped a little. I really am sorry, I honestly didn't mean to! I told him that you were fine but felt a little sore, or something like that. Of course she heard this and I couldn't lie to her and say it was nothing so I told her what had happened and that you have been staying with Malfoy. BUT I didn't tell her about you and him, just that you were friends, and I presume that you are more than just friends, right? She was a little sceptical about you staying with Malfoy but then I told her that Dumbledore, Hermione and I trusted him and she seemed quite okay with it.  
  
Oh, Merlin I can't believe that! I actually wrote that I trust Draco Malfoy! Make sure you dont show him this letter will you? Anyway, no one else knows about this, the others left me and mum to talk undisturbed.  
  
So now she wants you to come here for dinner tomorrow evening and Malfoy is welcome to if he so wishes. As you have probably figured out already, she is going to try to make you stay with us for the rest of the summer and if you don't want to I'll back you up mate, Merlin knows you'll need it!  
  
So just send a reply note with the owl and let me know if and when you'll be coming tomorrow and if you will bring that boyfriend of yours. (You know that mom will come and drag you here if you turn this invitation down.)  
  
Your friend with the biggest mouth, Ron  
  
"He is right you know." Draco said seriously.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That he has the biggest mouth." At this he got a light punch on the shoulder.  
  
"I thought that he might have some trouble keeping this from Mrs Weasley, she really is persistent. Besides he did write that he's sorry."  
  
"So you're going?" Draco asked curious.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's for the best." Harry was silent for a few minutes. "You want to come?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"I seriously doubt that they would like someone with the name Malfoy sitting at their table, eating dinner." Draco said a bit sad.  
  
"She wouldn't invite you if you weren't welcome, besides it will be good opportunity for showing them that you are not your father."  
  
"I don't know..." Draco said sceptically.  
  
"It's just for awhile, we'll leave whenever you feel like it. Just see it as a free dinner."  
  
"But what if-" Draco didn't get a chance in finishing his sentence because Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Oh don't be such a wimp! What's the worst thing that could happen?"  
  
"You mean with those twins present? I'll probably end up with hairy ears and life-long chicken-pox."  
  
"Oh, come on you big wus!" When Harry had said this he got Draco's full attention.  
  
"Wus? Are you calling me, Draco Donovan Malfoy a wus?" As Harry heard this he burst out laughing.  
  
"What? What did I say?" Draco said surprisingly. But he got no answer from Harry, he was now bending over, clutching his stomach and tears running down his face.  
  
"I fail to see exactly what is so hilarious." Draco then said beginning to feel irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry, your name!" Harry managed to say between his laughing.  
  
"I have never seen you react that way before when you have heard my name." Draco was now even more irritated.  
  
"Your name is Donovan!" The raven haired boy then responded as he began to laugh yet again.  
  
"So what?" He said loud.  
  
"I'm sorry but it just sounds so funny."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha how very hilarious!" Draco was now feeling very irritated. Harry noticed the irritation in his voice and sobered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I could never imagine you by the name Donovan." He said with a sincere look on his face but with his cheeks flustered after all the laughing.  
  
"I don't like it very much either, but I didn't choose it!"  
  
"I didn't mean to laugh like that but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, really I am." Harry said as he placed a kiss on the blond Slytherin's forehead in an apologising gesture.  
  
"It means 'dark warrior' and it was my father who choose it. He probably thought it was appropriate for the Malfoy heir." Draco responded after a few seconds. Harry tightened his grip around him while hearing this.  
  
"I didn't know. As I've said, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." Draco looked into Harry's eyes and leened forward to plant a light, sweet kiss upon his lips. "I really did mean it you know." Draco said as he caressed some of the black hair away from Harry's forehead.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"That I love you." Harry only smiled at this and then leened forward to kiss Draco.  
  
"I love you to." He mumbled against the blonde's mouth as he gave him another kiss.  
  
"Please come with me to the Weasley's. It would mean a lot to me. I want them to trust you." He said after while.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"Oh, good! I'll write a reply note straight away!" Harry said, sounding like a fifth year old that just had got a lollypop.  
  
~*~  
  
End of another chapter!  
  
I'm halfway through chapter six by now but it'll take me some time so write it 'cause I'm busy being sick. My best friend the toilet. God I hate this. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okidoki! Here's another chapter finally! Took some time eh? Sorry about that but my beta has been sick. But this delay is not only her fault... You see there have been these things called parties with this very tasty thing called beer. Anyone who knows what a beer orgasm is? It's that absolutely amazingly sound that comes when you open a beer. Me and my two friends came up with it a late Tuesday night, our teacher wasn't that pleased at us the day after when we came to school smelling like a, well not good and with bags under our eyes... But hey, you only live once!  
  
For those who don't know, I'm Swedish so have some understanding if my grammar isn't perfect. I do have a beta and I absolutely adore her BUT I have changed a few things that she hasn't seen.  
  
And another thing for those who don't, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did would I be posting slash fan fiction here and fixing my pants with a black permanent marker? I think not.  
  
One last thing: Thank you so very, very, very, very much for the reviews!!!! Without them this story would probably have been abandoned ages ago... So if you want to keep reading, keep reviewing!  
  
~*~ Chapter 6  
  
Draco had spent most of the afternoon in getting ready for tonight's dinner at the Weasley's. Most of the time he had spent on his hair and with the help of his wand he had cut it a few inches so that is was about the same length as Harry's.  
  
"Couldn't you at least try to comb your hair at least?" Draco had said, exasperated whilst looking at Harry's hair.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault my hair has a mind for its own!" Harry had only said.  
  
It was soon time for them to leave and Draco had spent the last five minutes fidgeting with the arms on his robes It was driving Harry absolutely crazy.  
  
"Would you please stop doing that?" Harry finally said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop fidgeting! You're going to ruin that robe otherwise."  
  
"I'm not fidgeting!"  
  
"Of course, how could I even think such a thing?" Harry said sarcastically. "Come on, it's time to go. We don't want to be late now want we?" Silently the two boys took a pinch of floo powder and then Harry tossed into the fire, saying "The Burrow!" out loud. Seconds after that he landed in front of the Weasley's fire place.  
  
"Oh Harry there you are!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she ran up to him and gave him a warm, but gentle, motherly hug. "I haven't told anyone, not even Arthur. It's your decision to make." She whispered softly in his ear so that he was the only one to hear her.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered back.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said loudly as he discovered the arrival of his good friend. "Where's Malfoy? Isn't he coming?"  
  
"He's probably fidgeting with his robes trying not to chicken out."  
  
"He doesn't want to come?"  
  
"Nah, I think he's just nervous. He hasn't treated you guys that nice in the past and now he is coming as a dinner guest here." As he had said this he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that the hand belonged to Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Nice seeing you again Harry!" He greeted him as he gave him a small welcoming hug. Just as Harry was about to respond the flames in the fireplace went green and out stepped Draco Malfoy. Mrs Weasley was the first one there to greet him. She steeped forward to him and she looked a bit hesitant to if she should hug him but Draco turned on his charm and took her hand and then he bent forward to kiss it.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Malfoy." She said amused as the blonde did this.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, believe me. Harry has told me much about you."  
  
"Well I hope it was all good then. Now I must say you look most handsome in that short hair of yours. You don't look as much like your father now." She then responded.  
  
"That was the meaning of it." He said as he gave her an honest and nice smile.  
  
Behind Mrs Weasley stood her husband. Arthur stretched his hand forward and Draco happily took it and shook it firmly.  
  
"Your father and I didn't exactly get along but you don't seem to be much like your father." Mr Weasley said as he looked Draco in his eyes.  
  
"The only thing I have in common with Lucius is the colour of my hair." He saw the surprise that showed on Mr Weasley's face when he had said "Lucius" instead of "father". "In my eyes I haven't had a father for several years. For me he was dead long before he actually died." He said to clarify. "I would like to apologise to all the things I've said about you and your family. There is no excuse for what I've done in my past. The only thing I can say is that I deeply regret it, but I can't undo what I have done in the past.." When he had said the last sentence he looked out to the rest of the Weasley family, who had gathered out in the hall, to make sure they all knew that he had meant it. "And please call me Draco. Mr Malfoy is my father." He then finished.  
  
"Apology accepted Draco." As Arthur said this, Ginny Weasley went outside and slammed the door after her. Harry now stood next to Draco.  
  
"Well, that went well." He whispered to Harry.  
  
"Do you understand why she did that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea."  
  
"Then explain to her." Harry nodded at Mrs Weasley who was about to go out and look for Ginny. Draco put a hand upon her arm to stop her and she turned around and looked questioning at Draco.  
  
"It's me who has to talk to her ma'am. I need to explain to her." Recognition dawned upon her face as Draco said this. Slowly she nodded and stepped aside so that he could go after her.  
  
He made his way outside, closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. A few meters away stood Ginny Weasley. Everything was silent except for a bird that sat somewhere and twittered.  
  
"I didn't know anything about the Chamber of Secrets. That was all Lucius's work. He didn't tell me anything about it until the summer break when everything was over."  
  
"How do I know you speak the truth?" She answered angrily after awhile.  
  
"You don't." He said shortly.  
  
"Then why should I trust you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You should trust me when you feel like I've earned it, when you believe that I'm not like Lucius."  
  
Everything was silent again. This time it was Ginny's turn to break the silence.  
  
"I still have nightmares about what happened."  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco said but Ginny seemed to ignore this.  
  
"I won't forgive you just like that. I understand that you aren't like your father, and I know that because Harry and Dumbledore trust you, and in some strange way it seems that my brother trusts you too." Ginny stopped speaking and slowly she turned around and looked Draco in his eyes. "But as I said, I won't forgive you just like that because I don't trust you yet, so you'll just have to wait."  
  
"Then I will wait."  
  
After a few seconds they heard someone open the door and they turned around to see who it was. It was Harry.  
  
"Your brothers are getting hungry in there Ginny." He said as he made his way outside.  
  
"And that is supposed to be something new?"  
  
"Suppose you're right." Harry said as he gave a short snort.  
  
"Why don't we go inside and eat something then!" Ginny said with some over enthusiasm. She walked inside and Harry and Draco followed closely but before they stepped over the threshold Harry slipped his hand inside Draco's and gave it a squeeze, Draco squeezed it back and flashed him a smile.  
  
The kitchen was full of life and Mrs Weasley tried to get everyone to sit down. The only two who had managed to find their seats was Fred and George who, as usual, sat at the end. Draco walked up to the table and pulled out the green chair next to where Fred was sitting but he was stopped by Bill.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bill said and chuckled.  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked questioning.  
  
"Sit next to one of them."  
  
"Hey! We've made some good money on our business!" Fred exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, and you're still living at home." Bill answered.  
  
"We like it here, don't we Fred?" George said as he looked at his twin brother who nodded enthusiastic.  
  
"Oh, yes we do!"  
  
"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Molly Weasley's voice sounded over the whole kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." and "Sure Mom." was heard and everyone found a seat. Harry had switched seats with Draco so that he sat next to Fred instead. The noise level was very high at the dinner table when everyone started to eat. Draco looked fascinated at how much they all ate. He leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Now I know where all their money went." By saying this he got a swat on his arm from Harry.  
  
"Ow!" Draco said dramatically.  
  
"Prick!" Harry said and laughed. Ginny, who sat across Harry and next to George and Ron, had watched them the entire time and she would continue in watching them both the entire evening, she was determined in getting the correct picture of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, could you hand me the gravy boat?" George asked innocently.  
  
"No, Draco dear don't do that. Why don't you get it Fred?" Molly Weasley said with a clear voice.  
  
"Oh, but he is closer to it." Fred then responded with as much clarity.  
  
"Oh, but you're so much closer to George." Molly said and smiled at the two twins and they both knew they had been caught in their prank attempt.  
  
"You know what, this fish tastes a lot better without gravy, so I think I've just changed my mind." George said trying to save the situation but it was in vain.  
  
"Then why won't you put the gravy boat away?" Their mother said while she continued to smile. Fred pulled out his wand and was about to use it when it flew out of his hands and into his mothers.  
  
"Use your hands." She said and the smile had left her face.  
  
"I think it's quite good where it is. It looks beautiful to me, really yellow and beautiful."  
  
Everyone around the table watched the scene with interest.  
  
"Remove it. NOW." She said in a very stern voice and Fred gave a weak smile as he carefully reached forward to take away the gravy boat. As he picked it up it began to move in his hands and spurt gravy all over him. After a few seconds when it was empty Fred was cover with yellow gravy and everybody around the table was dying of laughing, everybody except Mrs Weasley.  
  
"George. Wand. Now." She said in a very stern voice that told them that she wasn't kidding.  
  
"But Mom..."  
  
"I said now!"  
  
"We are grown up wizards!" There was another spurt of laughter from everyone around the table.  
  
"As long as you are living under this roof you are playing under my rules young man, so hand over your wand or I will take it with force."  
  
Sourly he did as he was told and she tucked it away with Fred's wand in her pocket. The twin's mood didn't fall just because of this they continued in talking and joking with Harry. Draco became more and more uncomfortable and after a few minutes after the twin's prank attempt he got up and mumbled an "Excuse me." And he went outside. Molly looked angrily at Fred and George who looked guilty at Harry.  
  
"He didn't get mad did he?" George asked carefully.  
  
"Cause we only meant to joke..." Fred continued.  
  
"No. No, I don't think that's it." Harry said looking puzzled at the door. "I better go and check on him." He rose and went outside without looking back.  
  
He found Draco sitting a bit away from the house, curled up with his knees under his chin. Slowly Harry walked up to where Draco was sitting and sat down next to him.  
  
"If this is about Fred and George..." But Harry didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
"No. It isn't." Draco said with an unstable voice.  
  
"I didn't think it was." Harry's soft voice sounded as he put an arm around the blonde Slytherins back.  
  
"I, it's just, I..." But Draco couldn't hold the sobs in any longer. The tears began to flow freely down his face and he leaned into Harry's embrace and clutched to him like his very life depended on it. Harry tried to calm the crying Slytherin in his arms by whispering soothing words in his ear and planting soft kisses in his hair. At the same time Molly Weasley decided to go out and check on them. Ron tried to stop her, thinking that the two boys might need some time alone. But she only said that "I invited them here and if Draco is upset about something (she looked at Fred and George whilst saying this) I intent to find out what that is!" Then she carefully opened the door and silently went outside hoping not to disturb the boys to much.  
  
When she saw Draco crying and clinging to Harry and Harry trying to sooth him, she decided to stay in the background. It felt like she was spying, and in a way she was. But she was a mother and she was a very concerned woman, so in a way it was her right to spy on them, well sort of anyway.  
  
Draco had manage to calm down a little and slowly started to speak.  
  
"When I sat in there with them, I, it's-" Draco stuttered not finding the words. Harry kept quiet knowing that he just needed some time. "It was almost like you could feel the love in there. It completely terrified me." Draco became silent and took a few deep breaths. "Dinners at the manor were so cold and strained that you'd rather..." he paused searching his mind. "Hell, you'd rather do anything than have dinner with both Lucius and Mother. Luckily it didn't happen a lot. Business was, after all, more important then their only son."  
  
Molly Weasley was now fuming in the shadows. Sure, the Malfoy's hadn't exactly been good folk but Draco's voice showed absolutely no recognition of love, or even liking what so ever, towards his parents. But they had been his parents, they must have loved him somewhat, wouldn't they?  
  
"Ron Weasley, or any other member in that family for that matter, has now idea how lucky they are." At this Molly was going to make herself known, but she was stopped by a sudden movement as Draco snuggled closer into Harry's chest.  
  
"Don't leave me Harry. Please don't." He whispered into Harry's shirt.  
  
The messy haired Gryffindor responded in hugging him tighter and saying, "I'm not going anywhere love. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Mrs Weasley wanted to gather the two boys in a bone crushing hug and hold them like that forever. She was once again going to make herself heard but was stopped by Harry this time.  
  
"Are..." he paused for a few seconds choosing his words. "Are you, have you..." "Oh spit it out Potter. Stuttering like that doesn't suit you." Harry gave him a small smile but it left his lips as he began to talk again. "Have you considered speaking to your mother?"  
  
"No. Considering that she has disowned me from the Malfoy family, no I'm not considering speaking to Narcissa again."  
  
When Molly Weasley heard this she decided that she had heard enough. She had also come to a decision concluding the two boys. With her right hand she opened and closed the door quite loudly so that they should think that she just walked out. She cleared her voice with a cough.  
  
"Are you out here boys?" She said with false confident in her voice. With amusement she saw how they jumped apart from each other, afraid to get caught. She couldn't help but to let go of a snort at this.  
  
"I have raised seven children, and I can honestly say that Fred and George were like four, so I'm not blind."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs Weasley." Harry said  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry! How many times should I have to tell you its Molly and not Mrs Weasley? It makes me sound old."  
  
"Sorry Molly." Harry responded emphasizing her name.  
  
"Now, I can tell when two people are in love and, judging by the colour of your face right now Harry, I'm not that far from the truth now am I?" She said and let out a small laugh in an attempt of easing the mood.  
  
"No ma'am." Draco responded deciding to be honest and polite.  
  
"Oh please, call me Molly, Draco dear." When Draco heard her calling him 'dear' for the second time now his heart almost melted. No one had ever called him something affectionate before, well except Harry who used to call him 'love'.  
  
"Now are you coming in soon boys? I don't think I can leave Fred and George unsupervised any longer. They may not have their wands but Merlin knows what trouble they can get themselves and others into. And does my husband hinder them? On no! It's me who has to do all the yelling."  
  
"We'll come in, in a few seconds." Harry said with an amused voice. "You go ahead and yell at them."  
  
Molly gave them a weak smile and then she walked inside again.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. Well not really. Only when Fred and George are here and they are quite busy with their shops."  
  
"It's going pretty well for them isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, they try to slip their parents some money all of the time, but they just wont except it."  
  
~*~  
  
When Molly stepped inside she looked suspiciously at her two twin boys.  
  
"What?" Fred said.  
  
"We haven't done anything!" George filled in.  
  
"Right dad?" Fred said, and they both looked at their father.  
  
"Actually they haven't done anything." Arthur said as he looked his wife in the eye.  
  
George then turned his attention towards his mother again. "He wasn't upset by what we did was he?"  
  
"'Cause we only meant it as a joke..." Fred continued as usual.  
  
"I know you did dears, and no he was not upset with you. He just needed some breathing space, and I ask you to not questioning him about it." She walked up to her chair and pulled it out, but before she sat down she looked up at the twins and gave them an almost desperate look that almost made the rest of the Weasley family laugh. "Now, could you two please try to behave?"  
  
"Oh, we always behave mom, don't we Fred?" George asked as he looked sincerely at his brother.  
  
"Oh yes!" Fred answered and smiled at him mother. Molly could not but to smile in return at her two troublesome sons. She had heard Draco's words about how lucky they were in the Weasley family. It may be that they didn't have that much money, but they had love and someone could live very long with that.  
  
As she had sat down, Harry and Draco returned and dinner continued in a normal Weasley manner.  
  
~*~  
  
After Fred and George's gravy boat issue, the evening went by quite uneventfully and it became time for Harry and Draco to leave the Burrow.  
  
"Harry, Draco, could I talk to you for a few seconds?" Molly Weasley said as she looked at the both of them.  
  
"Sure." Harry replied as he rose from his seat.  
  
"Why don't you come here so that we can talk undisturbed?" She said as she turned around and walked into a connecting room, not waiting for their answers. They obediently followed her and Harry closed the door after them knowing what was coming.  
  
"So boys, what have you planned for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"Nothing special." Harry replied.  
  
"Good! Then maybe you would like to spend some time here with us before school starts. I highly doubt I will be seeing much of you when Hogwarts is over Harry." she said, looking accusingly at Harry who only gave her a smile, but the smile faded quickly as he realized that staying at the Burrow would mean leaving Draco and that was something he did not want to do. Molly saw that he hesitated.  
  
"Of course that invitation is for you as well Draco!" She added quickly and Harry's face lit up immediately. He looked over at his blonde companion with a hopeful smile on his face. Before anyone of them had any time to answer Molly continued to speak.  
  
"I have already cleared this with Headmaster Dumbledore, and I have put up two extra beds in Ron's room and talked to him so everything is taken care of."  
  
"Well then, it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice then Mrs-" Molly gave Draco a glare as he said this. "Molly. We would be glad to stay for a few days."  
  
"Good. Why won't you go home for a few minutes and pack some clothes and other stuff that you might need."  
  
"Yeah, we'll do that." Harry said as they stepped back into the living room and walked towards the fireplace. Before they flooed over to Draco's apartment Harry turned around and said a quick "Bye, see you soon!"  
  
"They sure left in a hurry." Arthur said as he looked at the now empty fire place.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't even get to say goodbye."  
  
"Oh, they were not leaving!" Molly said merrily. "They are staying for a couple of days!"  
  
"More test subjects!" Fred said with a grin and got a smack on the head from his mother for it.  
  
"You would not dare." She said and then she looked over at her husband. He stood leaning against the doorway and he suddenly looked a little troubled and uncomfortable over something. Molly wrinkled her eyebrows at him and he gave her a forced smile.  
  
~*~ End chapter 6  
  
Now, I have written parts of chapter seven but it's only parts and it may take some time for me to update... sorry... But I'm working on it...  
  
Now I'm going to fix me some dinner... It will probably be some microwave dinner... Alone... On Valentines Day... My, my, I need to get a love life...  
  
But hey? Who needs love when there are beer orgasms? 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! Lookie here! Another chapter! And no, you are not imagining things... I am actually updating, imagine that huh...  
  
I apologise for making you wait all this time but my life has been pretty fucked up lately to say the least... I'm not going to list all the things that have been troubling me but a little advice to everybody out there, Don't drink too much... Let's just leave it at that... So writing hasn't been my top prioroty lately... But things are going a little bit better now.  
  
But you know what I have been doing? I have been looking and looking for the plot, but my oh my I seem to have lost it! But then I don't know if I ever had it...  
  
Anyway I am graduating soon, in about two and a half week! Yay! jumps around the apartment and sings along with Muse I just had to get that out of me.  
  
Oh and one more thing, for all of you who live in Europe and watched the Eurovision song contest, don't you just love Turkeys song? I mean, how can you not be happy after hearing that?  
  
Now, enough of my babbling...

**Chapter 7  
**Harry and Draco returned with a small bag each and Mrs Weasley was practically beaming when she told them that their beds was already made for them. They discovered that they would be sleeping with Ron in his room where she had made up two extra beds. There really wasn't much space between the beds, and she assured them both that they would be given their own rooms if that would have been possible, but Draco only smiled and assured her that it was nothing wrong with this at all. Since it was so late they didn't stay up much longer but got to bed rather soon. But for some reason Draco couldn't sleep. He was thirsty and was currently thinking about if he should go up and fetch himself a glass of water. In the end the thirst won and he got up from his bed and looked at Harry's sleeping form. He found it hard to sleep when he didn't have Harry's warm body next to him but he highly doubted that Ron would appreciate waking up to see his best friend cuddled up next to Draco Malfoy. But he was glad Ron had been okay with him sleeping in the same room as Harry and Ron because he wasn't sure if Harry was okay with sleeping alone just yet. He just hoped that the nightmares would go away before Hogwarts began again or Harry would have some problems. Silently, so as not to wake either Ron or Harry, he took his empty water glass and made his way down stairs.  
  
As he neared the downstairs he heard the sounds of a muffled argument taking place in the kitchen. Carefully, not wanting to be noticed, he moved closer so he could hear what was being said.  
  
"How dare you say such a thing Arthur Weasley! You have no idea of what Harry had been through this summer." Molly Weasley sounded very angry.  
  
"No I don't and I know you won't tell me, saying it's Harry's choice to do so and I respect that, but this has nothing to do with that Molly and you know that dammit!"  
  
Draco almost jumped at surprise when heard the normally calm and timid Arthur Weasley swear.  
  
"Oh, so it's because of Draco then, blaming him because of what his parents did?" Molly sounded surprised and, if possible, even angrier.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Molly! You know that has nothing to do with it! I couldn't care less what he comes from or who his parents are."  
  
"Then what is it Arthur? Why don't you want them to stay here?" Molly asked, tired and more calmly.  
  
Draco almost dropped his glass whilst hearing this. Mr. Weasley didn't want them there? He felt his heart drop to his stomach. For the first time in his life he had been given a taste of how family life was. Even if he knew it wasn't his own, and that it would only last for about week, he had planned in enjoying every bit of it and he had planned in making Harry enjoy every bit of it too. Harry deserved all the happiness he could get. After a few seconds of silence Arthur spoke again.  
  
"You know I want them here Molly. I love Harry just as much as I love any of my other children." He took a deep breath and then he let it out as he continued. "With Hogwarts coming up now and all our children at home you know we can't afford to have both Harry and Draco here. You know how things are."  
  
"Oh Arthur, I know things are a little tough right know but those two boys need all the love they can get and if that means that we has to eat a little less then so be it 'cause they are staying."  
  
Apparently Arthur opened his mouth to say anything but his wife beat him to it.  
  
"No Arthur, listen. I had not planed to tell you this but when I went out to check on the boys at dinner earlier tonight, I found Draco crying his eyes out clutching to Harry for all he was worth and all because he had never felt anything like it was to have dinner with our family: a normal family dinner, Arthur." There was a few seconds pause and Molly was probably collecting herself for her next tirade. "If his own mother couldn't do her job properly and love him, then this one will! They are not leaving! End of discussion!"  
  
As Molly had said this Draco stepped into the kitchen making himself known. Molly who stood facing the kitchen entrance noticed him immediately.  
  
"Oh Draco! You weren't supposed to hear that dear." She said as she hurried up to him and gathered him in her arms, she brushed away a tear that had found its way down his cheek and squeezed him tight.  
  
As she released him he looked at Arthur who had turned around and looked a Draco with an apologizing face. He opened his mouth to apologize to the blonde boy but Draco cut him to it.  
  
"There is no need to say anything Mr. Weasley, I understand. However, I do not wish to leave and I know that Harry desperately wants to spend some time with all of you. He missed you over the summer." He saw how Molly was about to open her mouth and say something, probably in delight over that they were staying, but he stopped her by holding up his hand. "No, please let me finish Mrs Weasley. I know you don't want to accept any money-"  
  
"Oh, we will certainly not be doing such a thing Draco! So don't you dare suggest it!" Molly then burst out.  
  
"What you are giving Harry and me, we can never fully repay you for. All we want is to repay at least a bit of it by giving you something that we have more of then what we will ever need."  
  
Molly opened her mouth to give another protest but was cut out by a piercing scream from the second floor. Draco immediately identified it as Harry's. His glass dropped from his hand, shattering into thousands of pieces as it hit the wooden floor. But no one noticed. Draco shot upstairs like a bullet, and the Weasley's wasn't far behind. When they reached the room where the scream had come from they found Harry trashing in the bed and Ron was trying, without any success, to wake him up.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Draco commanded as he made his way towards Harry and sat down next to him. He began to stroke Harry's soaked hair out of his face, as he took Harry's hand in his other.  
  
"Harry, you need to wake up. Wake up it's only a nightmare." Draco spoke in a low and soothing voice, hoping it would bring Harry back. The rest of the Weasley's had gathered in the doorway wanting to know what was going on. The blonde Slytherin continued caress Harry's hair and face with his left hand and held Harry's hand with his right hand, stroking it with his thump.  
  
"Come back to me, please Harry." Draco begged him as Harry continued to trash in his bed. He had stooped screaming and he was murmuring instead, the trashing subdued a little.  
  
"He can't hurt you anymore remember? You're safe now sweetie." Draco paused a few seconds. "Please wake up." As he spoke those last three words Harry jerked awake with a cry. He panicked, looking around the room, not remembering where he was. Draco could feel his panic and tried his best to calm him down.  
  
"Calm down Harry, it's me Draco. We're at the Burrow remember?" He continued in his soothing voice. "Shhh, Harry, it's all right. Breathe. It was only a nightmare. You're safe now. You're safe now." He repeated. Recognition finally dawned upon Harry's face as everything came back to him. He turned his head so that he leaned into Draco's hand that still lay upon his cheek. A few silent tears found their way down Harry's cheeks, and when Draco saw this he pulled Harry up in his arms, holding him tight. More violent sobs began to claim Harry's body as Draco held him tight and whispered calming words in his ear. After awhile they quieted, and he felt the raven haired boy relax in his arms. He let go of him and after a few minutes Harry was back to sleep again. When Draco was sure he was asleep again he got up from the bed and went up to the door to close it. The Weasley's backed out of the room and Draco closed the door. Just when he was about to put out the light Ron spoke up to him.  
  
"Draco?" The redhead asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered as he turned around to face Ron.  
  
"I-eh-I mean, if it helps Harry with his nightmares its okay, for me that is, if you sleep together with him, in his bed." Ron managed to get out.  
  
"It would help him Ron." Draco answered him as he looked him, his eyes showing his gratitude. "Thank you." He said as he put out the light and then he made his way over to Harry's bed. "Hey move over sleepy head, I need to fit in here too." He said to Harry as he got in the bed. Harry mumbled something unrecognisable in response and then he snuggled closer to Draco and flung an arm over his chest. Draco placed a kiss upon the black mop of hair and whispered a goodnight before he too fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, when Ron went to wake Harry he almost had a heart attack before he remembered what had happened during the night. Harry was sleeping soundly with his arms in a secure hold around a certain blonde Slytherin who had his head his head on Harry's chest, and since both of them weren't wearing anything more than a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, it was hard to see which pair of legs belongs to whom because they were quite tangled up.  
  
Ron only chuckled and shock his head. He picked up a pair of trousers from the floor, put them on and then went downstairs to see how breakfast was going. He left Harry and Draco to get some more sleep, breakfast was probably not going to be ready for about 20 minutes anyway.  
  
When he reached the kitchen he saw his sister sitting at the kitchen table with her head lying hidden in her arms.  
  
"I'm going to kill them this time. I'm going to hurt them so bad their grandchildren will feel it. I really will. Oh, no I'm not kidding!" She talked to herself, down into the table.  
  
"Now, now, Ginny, you how many times you said you should do just that?" Molly Weasley said nicely patting her daughters shoulder.  
  
"Well this time I'm going to. I'm going to bloody murder them. I don't care if they are my brothers." Ginny responded in a low menacing tone.  
  
"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad now could it?" Molly said in a reassuring voice.  
  
"Oh, it can." Ginny replied, her face still facing the table.  
  
"Well you won't tell me what they have done." Mrs Weasley said as she pulled out a chair to sit down. But she stopped halfway down when Ginny looked up to show her mother her face. Ron failed miserably at suppressing a laugh when he saw what had happened to his sisters' face. She looked very much like Hermione had in their second year while testing the polyjuice potion. Ginny had fur all over her face, she had whiskers, yellow cat eyes... she looked like a cat.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATTELY!" Mrs Weasley roared. After only a few seconds the two twins came downstairs, looking perfectly innocent.  
  
"Well good morning to you to dear mother!" Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"Decided on a new wake up strategy have you?" George continued.  
  
"Quite effective I would like to say-."  
  
"Yeah, I actually think everybody woke up at the same time for once-"  
  
"Brilliant move mom!" Fred finished.  
  
"Silence you two! What did you do to your sister?" She asked angrily, you could practically see the steam pouring out of her ears.  
  
"We? What?" They both said looking questioning at each other. Then they looked at Ginny.  
  
"Oh, did you run into a cat or something, sis?" George said chuckling. "Ha, ha, HA!" Ginny said throwing a kitchen towel at them.  
  
"Oh, she dangerous, must be those cat genes." Fred said, looking at his brother with a serious expression.  
  
"Now you two, undo that prank of yours or you will find yourselves looking for a new home!" Molly Weasley said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Now even if it wasn't us who did this, which it wasn't, we happen to have just the right cookie to cure this little unfortunate thing." Fred said pulling out a cookie from his pocket. "Just eat it and you will be just as pretty and annoying as always!"  
  
Ginny took the offered cookie and looked at it sceptically.  
  
"Go on and it eat it Ginny dear. If it doesn't work, these two-." Molly pointed at the two twins "-will be homeless this afternoon."  
  
Ginny took a bite of the cookie, then another, and after four bites she had eaten the whole cookie and her cat face faded back to her normal face.  
  
"See? You can always trust us!" Fred said with a big smile on his face. That was a big mistake. Ginny flew out of her chair towards her brother who quickly ran away from her. He just managed to avoid Bill and Charlie who just came downstairs.  
  
"I AM going to kill you Fred Weasley!" Ginny screamed as she began her hunt.  
  
Up in Ron's room, Draco woke up slowly, feeling a warm body next to him. With a smile on his lips, he looked over at his bed mate who was still sleeping soundly. Downstairs he heard Mrs Weasley yell at the twins, they had probably done some prank again. He looked over at Ron's bed to see if he still was in it, but found it empty. The platinum haired boy then turned his gaze back to Harry. With a feather light touch he began to caress his face. Harry stirred in his sleep and he wrinkled his nose like a fly or some other bug sat on it. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at this. He then leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon the raven haired boys' lips. As he did this Harry's eyes fluttered open and he gave Draco a smile. "Good morning to you too." He said to his bed mate as he put his hand behind Draco's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. A slightly longer one...  
  
"You know we aren't alone in this house." Draco said as they parted after a few minutes.  
  
"I bet they kiss some time too." Harry replied giving Draco another kiss. "Judging by how many kids they have, I bet they do much more than kissing." Draco said with an evil glint in the eye.  
  
"Oh GOD! Shut up! I did NOT need that mental image of-of Molly and Arthur doing, things... Oh God! You really are evil!" Harry said as he shuddered.  
  
"Yeah I know, but you love me anyway." He said as he rolled of Harry and got of the bed.  
  
"Don't be so sure Mr. Donovan." Harry said mockingly.  
  
"HEY! If you EVER tell ANYONE about that name I swear on, shit I don't know, something very holy that you will die Harry Potter, a very painful death." If Harry hadn't known that he had been joking he would probably been a bit afraid 'cause Draco looked quite serious when he was saying this.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Harry asked.  
  
"No my dear friend that is a promise."  
  
"Oh, I am so afraid..."  
  
"Oh but you should be afraid Mr Potter." Draco then said as he walked up to his boyfriend and placed a kiss on his lips. "Be very afraid." Harry only smiled at this and kissed him back.  
  
"How about a little trip to Diagon Alley today?" Draco asked as they parted and he began to get dressed.  
  
"Diagon Alley?" Harry asked questing.  
  
"Yeah, you know that place in London with all the wizarding shops." Draco responded indifferent.  
  
"Oh shut up you big twit! Of course I know what it is. What I meant was, what are we going to do there? We haven't got our supply lists yet."  
  
"I just thought that you would appreciate a little trip. Besides I have an errand to Gringott's, and then I thought that we could go up and check the apartment and pick up anything we might have forgotten." Harry started to say something, but Draco silenced him with his hand. "And then I thought that we might take a trip out to muggle London, if you want to that is. AND- " Draco silenced Harry once again. "-if you want to, you can take as many of your Weasley friends with you as possible." Draco looked at Harry who only stood there with his mouth shut tight.  
  
"May I speak now, Sir?" Harry said, imitating a six year old and batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Yes, you may." The blond responded, smiling a very big and very fake smile.  
  
"I think that sounds like a very good idea." Harry said as he buttoned up his shirt. "Now, how about some breakfast?"  
  
"That would be good." Draco responded, and they headed downstairs.  
  
The breakfast table was all set when they arrived, just at the right time.  
  
"Oh splendid boys! You're awake. I was just about to send Ron to wake you up." Molly said as she placed the two bread baskets on the table. "Now sit down and tuck in."  
  
Harry was grateful that no one mentioned his nightmare episode. He noticed that Molly was looking at him questioningly, asking him if he was okay. He gave her a small smile as a response. She seemed satisfied with this and sat down.  
  
As they pulled out their chairs they saw that, next to George, Fred was sitting with a black eye and, next to Charlie, Ginny was sitting looking very content with herself. Draco only raised his left eye brow at this and looked at Fred.  
  
"Don't ask." Fred said in a sullen tone.  
  
"Oh, but do ask." Ginny then said "My dead brothers here decided to pull ANOTHER prank on me, and this time I got back."  
  
"Mum refuses to heal it, and she won't allow anyone else to do it either." Fred said in an even more sullen tone.  
  
"Well it should teach you a lesson, even if I don't condone in you hitting your brothers and sisters." said mother spoke, looking sternly at Ginny. "This is why you three are grounded for three days, and if you two pull any sort of prank during this tree days you will find your grounding much longer."  
  
"But Mum-" Fred began.  
  
"We are grown up-"  
  
"Oh really?! You certainly don't behave like that."  
  
"Besides, we didn't hit anyone, she did!" George said and pointed accusingly at Ginny like this was all her fault.  
  
"Oh you are right, you didn't. But you started it all and as long as you are living under my roof you follow my rules. Understood?" She said in her stern "Mrs Weasley" voice.  
  
The twins mumbled something unrecognisable as a response.  
  
"I said, understood?" She said, a bit louder this time.  
  
"Yes Mum." They chorused.  
  
"Now since that is settled, lets all have breakfast before is gets cold." And she didn't have to say that twice. All the Weasley's and Harry and Draco dug in and began to eat hungrily. Needless to say, no prank was attempted by the twins. Halfway through breakfast Harry decided to ask Ron if he wanted to join them in Diagon Alley.  
  
"So Ron, any plans for today?" Harry asked as he refilled his glass with milk.  
  
"No, not really." Ron responded with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Oh, that's just grouse, cover your mouth for crying out loud!" Draco burst out.  
  
The whole table went silent for a few seconds and Draco went absolutely white. Then everyone erupted in laughter and a very red Ron swallowed and mumbled an apology.  
  
"Good one Draco! We have tried to teach him some table manners for years." Charlie chortled.  
  
"Anyway, Draco and I thought that we were going to go on a little trip to Diagon Alley and then out in muggle London, you can come too if you want." As Harry said this Ron's eyes shone up.  
  
"Yeah? That would be wicked. No need in asking them, eh?" He nodded towards the twins and Ginny who all gave their brother an evil glare worthy of a Malfoy. "So when are we going?"  
  
"I don't know? As soon as possible?" Harry said and looked over at Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I think that would be fine, I just want to take a shower first and then I'm ready to go." When Draco had said this Harry lent in and whispered something in his ear. The look on the Slytherin's face was priceless. His eye's got as big as saucers and he looked completely taken aback.  
  
"Get that mind of yours out of the gutter, Potter!" He then exclaimed but Harry only snickered.  
  
"What?" Ron asked looking between the two boys.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said looking innocent.  
  
"No I want to know, you got me curious here!"  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to know." Draco said and looked at Ron.  
  
By this time breakfast was finished and people began to leave the table. Bill helped his mother clean up while Ron, Harry and Draco returned to their room. After an hour Harry and Draco was standing in front of the fire place waiting for Ron who had forgotten his money upstairs.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked Draco, looking unsure.  
  
"What do you mean." Came the surprised answer.  
  
"Us going to Diagon Alley, together I mean."  
  
"Well it was my idea." He said hurt. "If you don't want to go, just say so Harry." "NO! It's not that, I want to go... it's just that if we go together, there's probably going to be something in the papers tomorrow. You know I am the Boy-Who-Lived and you are a Malfoy, and we aren't exactly known to be friends." Harry spoke, looking everywhere but at Draco.  
  
"I don't care about that anymore. If you haven't forgotten, I've been disowned by my mother, and besides, the rest of the world is bound to find out that we are friends when we enter Hogwarts, 'cause I'm not going to pick fights with you in the hallways just for the fun of it." Draco said as he put his fingers under Harry's chin and tilted his head upwards so that he could look him in the eyes.  
  
"Let's just not snog in front of Gringott's yet. I don't know if I'm ready for those headlines just yet." Draco then said with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, you probably right." Harry said as Ron decided to make an entrance.  
  
"So, you lot ready to go or what?" He said cheerfully as he grabbed some floo powder.  
  
"Yeah. We're ready." Harry responded and looked from Draco to Ron smiling.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!" Ron shouted and he disappeared into the green flames. Draco pulled out a deep blue velvet pouch and handed Harry some floo powder and then he took some himself. Then the blonde boy stepped into the fire place and after a few seconds he too was gone in a green swirl of flames to Diagon Alley and Harry followed after him.End of chapter seven...Wow, I never thougt I would finish this chapter... Took my time didn't I? But don't worry, next chapter won't take that long for me to update because I have it all done in my head (almost) just need to get it down on my little computer...  
  
A VERY BIG THANK YOU to all of you who has reviewed on this story! If it wasn't for you guys I would have abandoned it loooooong ago.  
  
And another VERY BIG HUG to my beta Rio who is absolutely fabulous. Without her this story would be much harder to read for you guys since English is not my first language and I am quite talented at doing grammar mistakes...  
  
Sooo... If you want to keep reading this story you better keep reviewing...  
  
Have a nice day and watch out for invisible cows! 


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter!!  
  
I wrote a part of this chapter one day out on the balcony. I thought that you shouldn't be inside when the weather is so fine. So I sat outside and began to write. And then I thought, A cold beer would sure taste fine... Soooo, I took a beer and then another and then another. All of a sudden I started to get a little dizzy and I'm telling you, writing while you are under the influence of alcohol is NOT a good idea. I had to like delete half of this chapter 'cause it was totally screwed up. But I had a good time.  
  
And I have GRADUATED!! No more school. EVER! And I am UNEMPLOYED! yay!  
  
Then yesterday I returned from Sweden Rock Festival. It's a big three days music festival that only plays rock music and metal and stuff like that. Unfortunately it rained quite a lot and I'm telling you, when we watched Nighwish (a fabulous band from Finland) It was like all the water in the world had decided to rain down on us. Had I been standing in a shower, with all my clothes on, I hadn't been more wet.  
  
Anyway, here is another chapter. I hope you don't think this chapter is to boring but the next chapter is hopefully coming up rather soon, I've written about 1/3 on it and I'm a little stuck, but only a little...  
  
And for this chapter little wise words: Never drink something that is given to you in a plastic bag. Our Turkish tent neighbour down at the festival did this and when we told him it was probably home made booze he almost threw up...

**  
Chapter 8   
**

Draco managed to step out of the fire place without stumbling over himself this time. After a few seconds Harry followed him and he even managed to not stumble.  
  
"Call the papers someone! Harry Potter has actually managed to not stumble whilst exiting the floo network!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically in a dull tone.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, you are so funny." Harry said as he swatted Ron playfully on the back of his head. They stepped out on the street which wasn't that crowded and looked in both directions.  
  
"So where too lads?" Ron asked as he turned around to look at his two companions.  
  
"Well, since Harry and I don't have much money with us I would suggest Gringott's. And then we must exchange some money to muggle money if we are going out in muggle London." Draco said and looked at the other two for protest. But he didn't get any. "Well, let's go then."  
  
The three teens made their way down Diagon Allay towards Gringott's. They talked happily to each other and if you didn't know anything of their past and someone would have told you that those had been the worst of enemies before you wouldn't have believed him or her.  
  
But about every witch and wizard knew who Harry Potter was and even though it's not polite to stare they turned their heads and looked again when they saw that Harry Potter was strolling down Diagon Alley. Some silent whispers like 'Isn't that Lucius Malfoy's son?' and 'What is a Malfoy doing with Harry Potter?', and 'Are they supposed to be friends?' where heard. But the stares and the whispers where ignored by the boys. Well, not all the whispers. When Draco heard a which, whom he thought looked hideous with her crooked noose and a big wart on it, whisper 'Wasn't he a Death Eater?' he gave her an evil glare.  
  
But there was one thing that they were complete unaware of. The reporter that followed them and registering every single move that they made.  
  
When they reached Gringott's Draco turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, I would like to speak to Harry alone for a few minutes, if you don't mind." He said.  
  
"No sure. You go ahead and talk and do your Gringott's business and I will wait at Florean Fortescues for you." Ron said.  
  
"You don't need to exchange any of your money into muggle pounds?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah, I got mine covered." He said as he begun to walk towards Florean Fortescues. "See you in a bit."  
  
After that Ron had left to, well, probably stuff himself with ice-cream, Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry said as he looked questioning at the blonde.  
  
"Well..." Draco begun as he looked around and then he dragged Harry off to a more secluded corner so those curious witches wouldn't hear or see them. "The Weasley's aren't exactly well off..."  
  
"Wow, slow down boy!" Harry interrupted him. "If you are planning on offering them money, you might as well give up that thought right here and now, because they aren't going to accept it. Believe me, I have tried several times to give them money." Harry finished.  
  
"Listen, there are two things you are forgetting here, first, you are a goody, goody, Gryffindor and I'm a cunning Slytherin. Second, you are the little cute 'Harry Potter' and I'm Draco Malfoy a very evil and intimidating person and then they better accept these money that WE are about to offer them because if they don't' we will leave. It's as simple as that." Draco said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry only raised his eyebrow at this.  
  
"Well Mr 'It's as simple as that', for the first isn't is supposed to be Hufflepuff's that are supposed to be goody, goody? If I remember it right, Gryffindor's are the stubborn ones." He said emphasising the word stubborn. "And then I don't think that evil and intimidating look of yours is going to work on them. Oh and one last thing, those were three things you mentioned..."  
  
"Oh shut up Potter! I swear, one day I will kill you." Draco muttered annoyedly.  
  
But Harry only laughed and smiled at him.  
  
"But if you want to try to give them some money I guess WE could give it a go then. But..." He said silencing Draco who had begun to smile and was about to say something to him. "Only on one condition. You let me supply for the money." Harry said leaving no room for argument.  
  
"What? No! Exactly why should I do that?" Draco said sounding upset and offended.  
  
"First, because I owe you big time for taking care of me these last three days, second I have more money then I will ever spend and I am NOT insinuating that you don't have enough money so there is no need to look offended, and third you should let me pay because you know I am right and because I love you and you love me." Harry said smiling and the offended look was gone from Draco's face.  
  
"Say that again." Draco said in a low tone.  
  
"I love you." Harry repeated and took a step closer to his companion.  
  
"I love you too." Draco said and he threw a look over Harry's shoulder to see if anyone saw them but he couldn't spot anyone. He lent forward and planted a quick but intense kiss upon the raven haired boys' lips. What he hadn't seen was the reporter that had lurked in the shadows with a camera, lucky for them he hadn't heard what they had said but he did after all have a camera...  
  
"So, what do you say, will you let me pay?" Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Hmpf, oh, alright." Draco said giving up. They then went into Gringott's to take out some money. First they went to Draco's vault and he took out some money and then they went to Harry's. When he opened his vault door Draco just could help himself.  
  
"Holy fuck Potter! You really are stinking rich!" He exclaimed when he saw all the piles of gold and treasures that reached from floor to roof.  
  
"Elegant as ever Malfoy." Harry said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, but come on Harry, there must be a shit load of money in here!" Draco said sounding like he was on an amusement park.  
  
"I inherited both my parents' and Sirius' so yeah, I guess there is quite a fortune in here." He said unenthusiastically whist he grabbed some money and put in his pouch.  
  
"Quite a fortune? Hell I bet you are one of the most riches wizards in the whole wizarding world!" Draco said gesturing widely with his arms.  
  
"You know, maybe I am. But people have had to die for me to get this money. I would rather have my parents and Sirus alive than all this money here. Any amount of gold can never, ever replace them! So I would appreciate I you would please shut up." Harry nearly shouted at the Slytherin.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't think about it like that." He said remorseful with a soft face expression but Harry wouldn't look at him at first. "Harry, please look at me, I got a little carried away there realising that you are probably richer then the Malfoy family ever were. Lucius is probably rolling over in his grave now." He said in a week attempt of a joke but it seemed to have worked at least a little.  
  
"Richer than the Malfoy's eh?" Harry said looking up at Draco with a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, richer than the Malfoy's." He then was silent for a few seconds before he continued. "If you want to I can look over your little fortune here, see how much it is and if you got any other assets." Draco spoke very carefully when he said this and hoped that Harry wouldn't be mad at him again. But he was lucky.  
  
"You know how to do that?" Harry said surprised.  
  
"Lucius taught me, he never trusted anyone else with his money and always said that when it was my turn to take over the Malfoy estate I better know how to handle the money and paper work."  
  
"I have actually thought about letting someone do that because I have absolutely no idea how much money I got and even thought I don't like the way I got the money it can be pretty good to know how much you got. But then I didn't like the idea of letting some complete stranger looking into my financial stuff, but then if you say you want to do it..."  
  
"I would be more than glad to do it." Draco said enthusiastically. "I have always loved stuff like that." (Author gags, hates bank papers)  
  
"Okay, it's settled then Draco Malfoy, my new bank man." Harry said smiling.  
  
The ride back was as pleasant as the ride there. Harry looked completely white when they stepped out of the cart but Draco looked as, well, pale as ever but at least he wasn't white. He motioned for Harry to sit down as he went forward to talk to one of the goblins who sat behind the counters that stretched around the main hall in Gringott's. He soon returned to Harry with a very large bunch of papers. Harry looked down at the papers, then up at Draco, then down at the paper and then up at Draco again.  
  
"That is a whole lot's of papers." Harry said. He had expected it to be like ten or twenty papers at most not hundreds. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can get someone else to look over those. There seems to be quite a lot of work involved there." He said nodding towards the paper pile that Draco just put in a black briefcase that had come with the papers. The briefcase was charmed so that it could fit any amount of Gringott's papers and you could not put a falsified document in the briefcase. The only disadvantage of it was that you could not put a shrinking charm on it due to all the other charms that had already been placed upon it.  
  
"Are you kidding me? This is going to be even more fun then I thought! Come on, let's go find Ron, he probably wonders what happened what happened to us." He said as he pulled Harry up from his seat and began so drag him out of Gringott's.  
  
"Wait! We forgot to exchange some muggle money!" Harry then said as he suddenly came to a halt.  
  
"I already took care of that, now come on you stubborn mule, I want ice cream!" He said weary.  
  
"Oh, what happened to Mr Positive-All-This-Paperwork-Is-Going-To-Be-So- Fun?" Harry said teasingly as he poked him in the shoulder.  
  
"Well he is gone on a vacation and has been replaced with Mr I-Want-To-Have- An-Ice-Cream." Harry only laughed at Draco's response and the bickering couple slowly made their way towards Florean Fortescues. Once again some witches and wizards turned their heads and whispered when they saw the bickering couple but his time neither of them noticed or if they had noticed they wouldn't have cared. They soon reached their destination and it wasn't that hard to spot the bright tall redhead sitting at the tables eating at his ice cream.  
  
"Hey! There you two are. I began to wonder what had happened to you, you sure took your sweet time. And what is that?" The redhead asked pointing at the black briefcase as he put another spoon of what looked to be strawberry ice cream in his mouth. He then lent back in his chair and balanced it on its two back legs.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't do that." Draco said pointing at the chair. "It can end very badly, but then again, I could use a good laugh so go ahead, lean backwards as far as you like. In fact..." He said as he walker around the table so that ha stood behind Ron. "I think I will give you a little help." Draco took hold of the chair and then he tipped it backwards so that Ron almost fell to the ground but he never let go of it. Ron gave a yelp and held a secure grip around his ice cream with one of his hands and with the other he took hold of the table. Both Harry and Draco almost doubled over in laughter at Ron's facial expression. He was red as a tomato in his face and glared a deadly glare at the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Fucking hell Malfoy! You really are evil! You almost gave me a heart attack there." The fuming redhead said.  
  
"But it was so fun!" Draco said and gave him a small smile.  
  
Harry and Draco pulled out two chairs and sat down at the table and when Draco had assured Ron that he wouldn't do something like that again the ordered three new ice creams. Draco promised to pay for Ron's as a peace offering. Ron again asked about the briefcase. When Draco explained that it was Harry's bank papers that he was going to look through, Ron only wrinkled his face and looked Draco with distaste. When Draco then said that it was going to be fun, Ron wrinkled his face even more, which made him look like a human raisin. They didn't have to wait long for a witch to come and take their orders, but the other boys couldn't help looking at Draco in shock when he ordered his ice cream.  
  
"First I would like one scoop of vanilla ice swirled with chocolate and one scoop of plain vanilla. On top of that soft chocolate ice cream and then a little bit whipped cream, but not too much. As topping I would like one third of a banana sliced into thin slices and do you have fresh chocolate sauce?" He asked the witch that had taken down his order.  
  
"Yes we have that Sir." She answered.  
  
"Then I would like some fresh chocolate sauce between the ice cream scopes and the soft ice cream and then some chocolate sauce on top of it all. Oh and could you stick one of those long round cigar looking biscuit's in it?" Draco finished. The witch only nodded and noted everything down and she didn't look troubled or irritated at all at his specific order.  
  
"And what would you two gentlemen's like?" The witch asked Ron and Harry, who were busy gaping at Draco, still surprised at his order.  
  
"Eh, I'll take the same I think." Harry said as he registered what she said.  
  
"And you Sir?" She asked as she looked at Ron.  
  
"I'll take a milkshake. Vanilla." Ha managed to get out.  
  
"Nothing else?" She asked and looked as she looked at all three of them but they only shook their heads as an answer.  
  
They chatted for awhile about everything and nothing and Draco told them about how a punishment from Snape can look like if you have done something particularly bad like forging a sign from him to be excused from a lesson to sneak out to Hogsmead and then get caught or sneak out to Hogsmead, manage to get hold of some alcohol, get drunk and then get caught. The punishments from Snape made McGonagall's look like a child play. By then their ice creams had arrived and Draco's eyes practically shone up when he saw his masterpiece arrived.  
  
"Look at this beauty!" He said as he took the biscuit from it and licked the whipped cream from it. He then got an evil idea in his head and looked at Harry and he slowly, seductively drew the biscuit out of his mouth and then he sank his teeth in it and bit through it. Harry almost had to sit on his hand so that he wouldn't ravish him right on the spot.  
  
"Hello! Harry's best friend here! STOP THAT!" Ron said panicking when he saw Harry's reaction to what Draco did. He did not want his best friend making out with Draco Malfoy in front of him and he seriously doubted that they wanted to that either in the middle of Diagon Alley either. Harry blushed and mouthed 'You're evil'. Draco only chuckled and turned his attention towards his delicious ice cream.  
  
"Oh Ron, I forgot to mention one thing." Harry said as he took another spoon of his ice cream. It actually tasted quite good and he could understand why Draco had gone through all the trouble ordering it.  
  
"What, you want a divorce and you are running away with the kids?" Ron answered.  
  
"No, well, at least not this week, I think..." He said looking as he was in deep thought. "No, no that's what I have planned for next week, if you don't mind that is?" Harry asked his friend looking carefully at him asking for permission.  
  
"On no, not at all. You go ahead and do as you please." Ron said and did a little wave with his hand. Then Draco decided to interfere in the conversation.  
  
"This proves it. Gryffindor's really are crazy, and I am NOT joking here." Draco looked at them with a strange face expression but the two Gryffindor's only laughed at him.  
  
"No, seriously Ron, Draco and I thought that that we would go up and check on the apartment, see in there is anything we have forgot or so." Harry said as he had stopped laughing.  
  
"Your apartment? You live here in Diagon Alley?" Ron curiously asked Draco who only nodded his head as an answer.  
  
When they had finished their ice creams Draco paid for all four of them, he insisted on paying for both of Ron's and threatened to hex him if he didn't agree for him to do so. When Ron saw that Draco pointed his wand at him and looked very serious he agreed. After that they went to Draco's apartment. When they stepped into the living room Ron looked around surprised.  
  
"Is it something wrong with my apartment Weasley?" Draco said in his drawling Malfoy tone.  
  
"What? Oh, no it just that it doesn't exactly look like I thought it would." He answered as he continued to look around.  
  
"And how exactly did you think it would look?" The Slytherin asked in a little friendlier tone.  
  
"I don't know. I mean it doesn't exactly look like you are filthy rich and the son of Lucius Malfoy." Ron whilst he inspected the kitchen, he then went to check out the bed room.  
  
"Well, Lucius is dead if you have forgotten that and the only one in here who is filthy rich in here is Harry. Thank you very much. Now would you PLEASE stop snooping around my apartment?" He finished as Ron opened the toilet door to see what he had hidden in there.  
  
"What are you afraid that I'll find those dead bodies of yours?" Ron said as he turned around and grinned mischievously at Draco. But the blonde only ignored him.  
  
"There is actually one thing I can inform you about Malfoy, someone left a note on your kitchen table, or it's an old letter. And I did not read it if you are wondering so I don't know who it's from." Ron informed him and Draco went out in the kitchen and fetched the note from the table.  
  
"Who's it from?" Harry asked as he began to search through his trunk for some decent muggle clothes to wear for their trip to muggle London. He decided on a pair of old, khaki trousers and a white t-shirt.  
  
"It's from Snape." Draco answered shortly.  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Harry said impatiently.  
  
"He writes that he was here before to see how you were doing. When we weren't here he assumed we were out and that you were doing just fine. He wants us to write him a note when we've read this so he'll know how everything is." Draco said as he read the note. After that he looked up at Harry and the clothes that he held in his arms. "Please tell me you are not going to be wearing that today." He said looking horrified.  
  
"What? It was the best I could find. I had planned on finding some new clothes today you know. I haven't exactly been out shopping much in the muggle world." Harry said looking around to see what Ron was up to now. He was now exploring Draco's book titles. He was probably looking for something embarrassing so that he could tease Draco about it.  
  
"If THAT was the best you could come up with, then you are borrowing clothes from me today, because I am not going to be seen together with you in those things..." Draco said as he pointed and looked suspiciously at Harry's clothes.  
  
"Lucky for you I'm not offended, 'cause I hate them to." Harry said and tossed them aside.  
  
"For crying out loud!" Ron suddenly busted out from the bookshelf and the two males looked over to see what he was doing. "There is absolutely nothing here that I can use against you. Only boring books about potions and defends and other boring wizarding things. Oh sure you have some novels, but nothings embarrassing I can tease you about!"  
  
"Maybe I've put a glamour on those really embarrassing books Weasley?" Draco said to him mischievously.  
  
"Have you?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Oh, I'm not telling you, you'll just have to check them by yourself, one by one." He answered grinning evilly. "Now come on scar head, lets find you some decent muggle clothes to wear for today's little shopping trip." The blonde said and dragged Harry with him into the bedroom. Draco opened up one of his wardrobes and began to look through it and then pick out more and more clothes.  
  
"I only need ONE pair of trousers and ONE shirt. Not like 5 of each." Harry said looking at the growing pile of clothes at the bed.  
  
"We need to mix and match you know. Well, judging by the clothes you choose before, maybe you don't know..." Draco said jokingly. This earned him a pillow in his head.  
  
After some bickering manly about that Draco was such a girl because he was so obsessed with clothes they (or Draco) managed to find both of them some clothes. When they emerged from the bedroom Harry was wearing black, snug jeans and a white tight t-shirt. Draco was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that fitted him perfectly and a tight olive green t-shirt with that. They found Ron right where they left him, standing by the bookshelf examining books for glamouries. He was waving his wand over one book after the other but found nothing.  
  
"So have you found anything interesting yet Sherlock?" Draco asked him and Ron jumped slightly.  
  
"What? No. Unfortunately I haven't." Ron turned around and faced Harry and Draco. He stood silent, observing Draco who only raised his eyebrows in a questing gesture. After a few seconds he opened his mouth again to talk. "Do you have ANY idea at all of what kind of opportunity this is? I, Ron Weasley, am in Draco Malfoys apartment."  
  
Harry and Draco just stood there and looked at him like he just had lost his marbles or something like that.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Noooo..." Harry responded looking questioningly at his friend.  
  
"Why do you think I searched his books for? I'm in a perfect situation here to find out some really nasty details about Draco Malfoy! I mean, I could find THE most perfect extortion material here!" Ron finished exited almost jumping up and down.  
  
"I have said it before, I'm saying it again. You Gryffindors really are insane." Draco said as he shook his head. He picked up his and Harry's cloak and held out Harry's cloak to him to take it, but Harry just shook his head and pointed out that they were after all heading for muggle London and you didn't wear cloaks there. But Ron did put his cloak on.  
  
"You can leave it here if you want to and we'll just come back for it later." Draco offered him, thinking that he didn't know what he should do with it.  
  
"Oh, no I'm not going with you to the muggle part of London." Ron said casually.  
  
"Why not?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Well, I thought you might want some time alone, that's not something you'll get at the Burrow, I can promise you that!" Ron said laughingly.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Harry asked looking at his friend.  
  
"Nah. I'm alright. You go along by yourself. I'll just go home and tease Ginny and the twins." He said with a sparkle in his eye and a malicious grin.  
  
"If you're sure..." Draco said as they left his apartment and went towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake! I'm sure! You two go along by yourselves now before I hex you." Ron said playfully swatting Draco on his shoulder. As they entered the Leaky Cauldron Ron grabbed some floo powder from his leather pouch and went towards the fire place.  
  
"See you later then." He said and gave them a slight wave.  
  
"Yeah, bye!" The other two boys chorused and they went separate ways, Ron flooed back to the Burrow and Harry and Draco went towards the door that would take them to the streets of London.

****

Another chapter to an end... Sad isn't it?  
  
Weemphasizingll as I've mentioned before the next chapter is coming soon, I hope...  
  
Now please please please review. Those reviews are the only thing that makes me keep on writing on this story. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Wohow! Here I am again with another chapter. And you know what the really good news is? Chapter 10 is almost done but it will probably take two weeks before I update again but that's really fast for me...  
  
And do you know what else? ****I have scientific proof on that Invisible cows exist! Last Friday I ran in to one, it was this huge thing that I fell over and I can swear on that I heard a Moooooooooo. But you know what was really strange? When I looked back, there was no cow. Do you think my friend believed me when I said it was an Invisible cow I had tripped over? Noooo, she just laughed at me and pointed on a big stone that just lay there and she asked me if that looked like a cow. She is a very mean friend and I can promise you that there was no stone there before, it just popped out of the ground!  
  
And you know what more? ****This story is awfully sweet and fluffy at some points (if you haven't noticed) and I have found the explanation to that! It's because I have NO love life what so ever and therefore I'm writing about others love lives! So if I should find a girlfriend in this very straight town to 'live out my fluffy urges with' maybe this story wouldn't be so fluffy, or maybe it would be worse...  
  
And you know what more? Again? ****Here's Chapter 9! Whiiiiii!**

****

**Chapter 9**

****

They exited the Leaky Cauldron and entered the busy streets of muggle London. All kinds of people were out walking the streets, business men in suites and ties, normal looking people in jeans and t-shirts, fancy looking people in expensive dresses and punk rockers with spiked hair. There were people who were running in a hurry with their cell phone plastered to their ear, there were parents who were trying to get their children to behave (and some where successful and some where failing miserably). Then there where those who where in absolutely no hurry at all. And last but not least there were two wizards in disguise as two ordinary looking muggles in search for a means of transport. Harry spotted a sign a bit away and poked Draco in the side to get his attention.  
  
"Come on, there is an Underground station over there." He said and pointed towards the sign and he began to walk towards it. When he noticed that Draco wasn't following him he grabbed his elbow and began to drag him. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" He asked him.  
  
"An Underground station? You've got to be kidding me Harry Potter. Come on, lets se if we can't find a taxi or something 'cause I'm not setting my foot in that filthy thing." Draco said and pointed towards the Underground sign.  
  
"No way José! We are going deeper underground." Harry began humming. (AN: Okay, I had to have ONE stupid joke left, so just bear with me, if you haven't heard the song and don't get it, just ignore it and keep reading the story.)  
  
"What?!" Draco said looking at Harry like he had grown another leg.  
  
"We are taking the underground. I like it, and it is cosy... sort of." Harrys said shrugging.  
  
"Yeah right, cosy. If you like the smell or rather stench of sweat and alcohol. And think of all the dirt and bacteria's that must be there. Its not healthy I'm telling you!" He scowled. Harry only looked at Draco and raised his eye brows and his face expression told him, 'man you're hopeless.' After a few seconds he gave up with a sigh and a "Fine!" and they went toward the Underground station. After awhile Harry found himself sitting on a brownish looking seat in one of the carts. They were on their way towards Piccadilly Circus. Draco stood in front of Harry desperately trying not to touch anything. This proved to be quite difficult because the cart did not want to be still. Harry only laughed at his futile attempts of trying to not touch anything and when he accidentally touched one of the armrests he looked disgusted at his had and wiped it off at his jeans. This only made Harry laugh even harder. Draco only scowled at him. After the armrest incident Draco made an executive decision and sat down in Harrys lap.  
  
"The only germ free area." He mumbled and Harry chuckled at him.  
  
After awhile Harrys legs began to feel a bit numb by having Draco sitting on them, but luckily for Harry they were arriving at their destination.  
  
"Hey Mr. I-am-afraid-to-touch-things. You have to move now. Harry said and poked him in the back.  
  
"I am not afraid to touch things I just don't want to catch some strange disease from some unknown muggle." He answered.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, but you'll have to move anyway."  
  
"Why?" Draco whined and leaned back against Harry who gave a small sigh and pushed him back up.  
  
"Because your mother says so AND I can't feel my legs AND we are about to arrive at our stop AND I would really like to be able to walk by then." Harry said as he planted a kiss in his boyfriend's neck.  
  
"Now, how can I object with that?" Draco said and smiled as he turned his head around and returned the gesture by giving Harry a kiss on the mouth. The cart came to a halt and people pushed to get in and out. The two wizarding boys held a tight grip around each others hands so that they would not loose each other in the crowd. They were soon standing outside and looking from one side to another.  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm starving here." Harry said and turned his attention to Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry here too. How about we find somewhere to eat first and refill out stomachs and after that we'll go out and spend some money, because you really need some new clothes." Draco finished.  
  
"That sounds like an excellent plan to me."  
  
They wandered around for a few minutes before they decided on a small Italian restaurant which seemed to have a nice atmosphere. They took a table in the corner so that they could talk undisturbed. It really was a typical Italian restaurant, there was round tables with big dark red tablecloths on them There where bottles on the tables who had candles in them. They didn't waste any time but ordered the food fast, they were after all two hungry boys. They were not disappointed in what they got. The food tasted marvellous and after Harry had paid, as he insisted in doing for both of them, the left the restaurant very pleased with themselves.  
  
"Well, let's begin with this shopping trip then." Harry said and looked over at the blonde. When he had said 'shopping trip' Draco's eyes had began to twinkle and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit worried. "You know, I have feeling my feet are going to be very sore and tired tonight." Harry sighed.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean? I'm not going to drag you ALL over London. We haven't even started yet and you are already complaining."  
  
"I was not complaining. I was merely stating a fact." Harry said smiling innocently towards the Slytherin.  
  
"And how come you can be so sure that your feet's are going to be so incredibly sore and tired tonight?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"When I mentioned the word 'shopping trip your eyes began to twinkle and you looked like a five year old in a candy shop, so I only assumed you are going to drag me from store to store and therefore the tired feet." Harry finished explaining. Draco only gave a frustrated sight and took a hold of his hand and began his shopping trip.  
  
Soon the twinkle in the eyes was back.  
  
After hours of shopping and Draco throwing glares at anyone who dared to look at his Harry in a suggestive way (Harry only laughed at him) Harry began to sound more like a five year old.  
  
"How much longer do we have to do this? I want to go back now. I'm tired and my feet are sore." He complained and tugged at Draco's arm.  
  
"Stop whining you big baby! We're almost done."  
  
"Yeah, you have been saying that for like an hour now. Besides I now have enough clothes to dress an entire army." Harry complained once more.  
  
"And what a good looking army that would be!" Draco said cheerfully and dragged Harry into another store, he decided that Harry needed one more pair of shoes. After twenty minutes they left the store holding two more shopping bags.  
  
"Now, I've had enough. My back is going to break if you add one more shopping bag to my pile." Harry said in a 'don't mess with me' tone. But Draco only laughed at him and pointed to another store. Harry groaned but Draco assured him that this would be the last one. It was an home-electronics store and Draco promised that he would carry the bag. Once inside, he bought a radio and refused to tell Harry why he had bought it. After that Harry began to walk towards the underground but Draco refused to go there again and instead they got a cab. Some time later they stood outside the Leaky Cauldron and Harry finally got to go home but not until they made a quick stop at Draco's apartment leaving a few of the bags and changing back to their wizarding robes. Draco also picked up the black briefcase that contained Harry's bank papers. Only after that, did they go back to the Burrow where they were given a warm welcome by Molly Weasley who acted as if she hadn't seen them in months.  
  
"Honestly Mom, they were only away for the day!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Are you jealous Ronniekins?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, afraid mommy doesn't love you anymore?" George mocked.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Ron said, throwing the nearest throwable object, which happened to be a loaf of bread, at them.  
  
"RON! What on earth do you think you are doing!" Molly asked her son. "And you two, stop teasing you little brother. Or any other siblings for that matter!" She said pointing accusingly at her other two sons who only nodded at her looking deviously. She gave them a warning glare and then she went back to fussing over Harry and Draco, wanting to know how their day had been in London and what they had bought and why they hadn't brought anything of it back to the Burrow so that she could approve their purchases.  
  
Morning after:  
  
Harry woke up feeling the soft morning light upon his face. He turned his head and looked at his sleeping bed mate. After a few seconds of admiring Draco's beautiful features he placed a light kiss on his forehead. Harry cast a quick look over at his best friend's bed to see if he was still asleep. Ron lay sprawled over his entire bed entangled in his bedclothes. He looked like he was dead asleep and nothing would wake him up. Harry only let out a small chuckle at this and grabbed some clothes from the chair where he had placed them last night. Downstairs in the kitchen Molly Weasley had just begun to prepare breakfast. He sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
'How is it that you seem to be so awake when you lay in your bed and then you get up only to notice how tired you still are?' He mused as he let out a big yawn.  
  
Molly was humming some song as she prepared the breakfast. Suddenly there was a tapping sound from one of the windows which had been created by an owl wanting to deliver today's Daily Prophet.  
  
"Harry dear, could you please let the own in and take the paper." Molly said as she rummaged through the cabinets. There is some money over there at the counter. She said and pointed towards a few coins.  
  
"Sure." He responded as he got up and opened the window, took the paper and paid the owl. As he sat down at the table again he heard someone come down the stairs. After a few seconds Draco stood the doorway.  
  
"Good morning Mrs Weasley - Molly." He corrected himself as he got a stern look from her. He walked over to Harry and kissed him on the top of his head.  
  
"Good morning to you to Mr. Potter." He said as he squeezed his shoulder in a tenderly way.  
  
"Morning to you to Mr D." Harry said with a mischievously grin.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare utter that horrid name Harry Potter!" Draco exclaimed as he swatted him on his head. But Harry only laughed at him.  
  
"What? There is nothing wrong with Draco, is there? Or do you have anything against your name?" Molly asked as she looked over at him.  
  
"No, I don't anything against my FIRST name." Draco muttered as he sat down.  
  
"It's his second name he has some issues with." Harry said to clarify.  
  
"Oh, well it can't be so awful, now can it?" Molly asked and turned towards Draco.  
  
"Believe me it can. And don't ask what it is 'cause I won't tell you and neither will Harry." He added and looked Harry sternly in his eyes. Harry chuckled once more and then he opened up the paper. As he looked at the front page and saw today's headlines he suddenly became all stiff. Draco noticed this and he turned his attention towards Harry.  
  
"Harry?" He asked but got no response. Harry was just staring at the newspaper and he was all white in his face. "Harry what's the matter?" He tried again and placed his hand upon his arm. But Harry only withdrew his arm like Draco had burned him. He closed the paper and looked up at Draco.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco." Harry said with a sad voice. "It's all my fault." With that he left the table and walked outside closing the door carefully after himself.  
  
"Harry, what is your fault?" Draco asked worriedly but he got no answer. He wondered what on earth could have upset Harry so much and why was it his fault?  
  
"What upset him so much?" Molly asked concerned and looked out the window. She saw Harry standing in the garden looking out over the fields. Draco didn't answer her but he picked up the paper to see what it was that Harry had seen in it. As he saw the front page he drew in a sharp breath. There, right in the middle of the front page there was a picture of him giving Harry that kiss outside Gringott's.  
  
"Oh, no." He breathed out as he began to hastily read the article.  
  
_Harry Potter the boy who defeated You-Know-Who and Draco Malfoy the son of a Death Eater in Diagon Alley on a romantic shopping trip_- He skipped forward a bit -_They seemed very close to each other and all the previously hatred and enmity were gone without any trace what so ever_ - He skipped over another part. - _Secure sources has told me that the two boys befriended each other at the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts School but they seemed to be a lot more than friends now._- "And who told you that your bitch?" He screamed at the paper and jumped forward another bit. -_ After awhile the boys disappeared up into one of the apartments in Diagon Alley, presumably Draco Malfoy's. When they returned after awhile they were clad in Muggle clothes and not long after that they disappeared out in Muggle London what they were to do there no one but themselves know.  
  
One thing is for sure though, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy makes the most unlikely couple of this year.  
  
-By Rita Skeeter  
_  
"That bitch! I'm going to fucking kill her!" He screamed at the paper and threw it away.  
  
"Now, there is no need for such foul language, tell me, what's the matter, what did the paper say?" Mrs. Weasley tried but got no answer as he hastily stood up, knocking his chair over in the process, and then he went outside, slamming the door after himself. Getting only this reaction out of Draco she picked up the paper and looked at the front page.  
  
"Oh dear." She said as she put her hand over her mouth. Outside Draco let out his frustration by kicking a stone and letting out a scream. He drew his hand through hair and let out a long sigh in a try to collect himself. He then walked over to where Harry was standing, gazing over the fields.  
  
"Harry-" The blonde began carefully but was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"No, you don't need to say anything. I'm sorry for all this trouble I've caused you. I'll floo over to your apartment and get my things. I'm sure Molly will be more then happy to have me here for the rest of the holiday. I won't bother you anymore." Harry said with a sad voice as he turned around to leave. Draco saw the silent tears that had found their way down Harry's face and just stood there stunned by Harry's words. It took a few seconds before he really understood what Harry had said to him and then he quickly turned around and ran up to Harry who had begun to walk back towards the Weasley house.  
  
"Harry," he said as he gently grabbed his arm. "What are you saying? Are you...are you breaking up with me?" His voice dropped as he said the last sentence. He was afraid of what Harry's answer would be. But Harry only stuttered, unable to get any words out. "Please Harry tell you are not, because I don't know if I could handle that right now." He said with a terror-stricken voice. Harry swallowed a few times before he managed to get any word out.  
  
"You said that you weren't ready for those headlines yet." He managed to force out in a weak voice.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Harry!" Draco said silently cursing the Gryffindor's stupidity. "I also said that I don't care about the papers anymore. Let them write their rubbish! But Harry please, don't do this to me, because I can assure that I have no wish in leaving you just because that stupid Skeeter cow wrote something in the news paper."  
  
Harry looked bewilded at Draco and he opened his mouth but Draco held up his hand to silence him and he continued to speak.  
  
"And no, I was not ready for those headlines just yet. I do not like having my life on display in the newspaper, and definitely not on the front page. I would have preferred that our relationship had been kept a secret for at least some more time. But now it's not a secret and we will just have to deal with it. As I said before, I have no wish whatsoever to leave you just because of a stupid news article. You mean much more to me than that Harry, much more." Draco let go of Harry's arm and looked at him for a few seconds. Harry just stood there looking down at the ground. Draco placed his hands on the sides of Harry's face and made him look him in the eyes. "I have told you that I love you Harry and those words are not something I use lightly. I have never told someone that I love them before, but on the other hand I haven't had anyone to really love. You mean more to me than anything or anyone else. Please Harry you have to believe me." He finished as he brushed his thumbs over Harry's cheeks.  
  
After only a few second Harry's silent tears grew into violent sobs and Draco pulled him close, the raven haired boy buried his head in Draco's chest and his tears soaked his shirt. Draco only held him tight and whispered soothing word in his ear to calm him down. A few minutes the sobs subdued and he started to relax in his boyfriend arms.  
  
"We really act like two love stricken Hufflepuff's don't we?" Draco chuckles lightly and he got a small laugh form Harry who looked up at Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do." He said and smiled at him. He slowly leaned forward and placed a light kiss upon his lips. As he withdrew Draco put his hand at the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh no, don't think that you will get away with that." He said as he pressed his lips against Harry's for a more intense kiss. And intense it was. Harry's hands found their way op to Draco's delicate hair and his tongue begged for entrance into his mouth, which it quickly received. Draco brushed his pelvis against Harry's so that he would feel his arousal. Harry let out a small groan and kissed him harder. The kiss went on for a minute or two before they pulled apart and gasped for breath. They stood, foreheads leaning against each other for a few seconds before Draco broke the silence.  
  
"I think we should go inside now before the Weasley's break their kitchen window." Draco said and nodded towards the kitchen window. Harry turned around to see what he meant. What looked to be the entire Weasley family stood crammed at the kitchen window, pressing their noses against it to see what was going on out there. Harry only smiled as he turned around to face Draco once again.  
  
"Pretty curious aren't they." Harry said and got a smile and a kiss as a response. "Let's go in and let Molly fuss over us." Harry pulled at Draco's arm for him to follow. When they opened the kitchen door and went inside there was a flurry of motions inside the kitchen and all the Weasley's sat quietly around the table.  
  
"For those of you who didn't know already, well you probably know now." Harry trailed off as he waved towards the Daily Prophet who now was placed in the middle of the table upside down. "This was not exactly how we planned to break it to the world but there is not much we can do about it now is it?"  
  
"Except kill that bloody Skeeter woman." Draco murmured.  
  
"Now, try to not think about it so much." Molly Weasley said going in to full mother mode. "I'm sure people won't bother you about it. And Harry, the wizarding world is much more open towards gay relationships so there is no need for you to worry about what your friends will say." She finished with a small reassuring smile.  
  
"It's not the fact that I'm with a guy that worries me, it's the fact that that guy is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh. I'm sure any-" She paused a few seconds before continuing. "- inconveniences will blow over before they even start." Draco snorted at her response.  
  
"With all due respect Mrs- Molly, Harry is the Boy-who-lived and the saviour of the wizarding world and I'm the son of one of Voldemort's closest Death Eaters. So let's just hope that any owls in search for us won't know we are here." Draco said in a clear and matter-of-fact voice.  
  
But the owls did find them. The first howler arrived when they, half an hour later, had sat down and were eating breakfast. A brown owl dropped the red envelope in front of Draco who only huffed at it and then he threw it out the window. It exploded on the ground and some woman screamed at Draco for taking away her Harry from her. When Draco had received five more Howlers of this kind he turned to Harry.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" He said in a joking tone.  
  
"What?! I can't help that the women find me irresistible." Harry responded smiling innocently towards Draco. Just seconds after that a owl dropped a red envelope in front of Harry. Draco curiously leaned over so that he could see it.  
  
"It's from Parkinson." Draco said pointing at Harry's name on the front of it. "It's her horrid handwriting." He explained. Harry only laughed at it and opened it just for the hell of it, it could after all be quite fun to hear what Pansy had to say.  
  
"You little shit! You will not take my Draky away from me! He is mine! You hear me, MINE! It's all your fault you little freak!" Pansy Parkinson's voice boomed through the kitchens and Harry stiffened visibly at the last sentence but no one except Draco seemed to notice this.  
  
"Draky?" Ron said looking at Draco and he burst out laughing and so did most of his siblings too. But Draco only let out a fake smile and then he looked over at Harry who now had gone paler than Draco's natural skin colour. Suddenly he stood and rushed outside. All the laughter died around the table instantly and Draco quickly hurried after him. He found Harry standing a few meters away throwing up.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he rubbed his back. "Has it something to do with that Uncle of yours?"  
  
Harry nodded before he said anything. "He said that to me. That it was all my fault and that...and that I was a freak." Harry murmured.  
  
"Well you're not." Draco said hugging him. "Now let's fix that breath of yours and go face the Weasley's." He said after awhile in an attempt to ease the mood. The attempt succeeded and he got a smile from Harry. "Now open up." Draco commanded him as he pointed his wand towards his mouth. Harry did as he was told and Draco cast a breath refreshing charm upon his mouth and after that he gave him a kiss. They went back in and Harry gave everyone a smile and told them that he was alright but Draco didn't really believe him and nor did Molly but neither of them said anything.  
  
The breakfast went by without any more problems and the Howlers that arrived they only threw out the window. The only pleasant letter they received was from Hermione who told them, more or less, the same things Molly had said to them before.  
  
When breakfast was done Draco asked Molly if he could use the fireplace to call Professor Snape. She only smiled at him and told him that he doesn't have to ask for permission to do that. Draco returned her smile and then he went in search for Harry and told him that they had to contact Professor Snape.  
  
Draco threw in some floo powder in the fireplace and called for him. After only a few seconds the face of Severus Snape was seen in the flames.  
  
"Good day Professor!" Draco greeted him merrily knowing that it would annoy him greatly.  
  
"Hmpf!" He only responded to that but then he got more articulate. "I began to wonder if you two had run away, but I got my answer in today's newspaper didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, we went shopping yesterday and apparently that bloody Skeeter woman saw us and decided to give us a place on the front page." Draco answered.  
  
"She isn't exactly subtle that women, is she?" Snape said amused.  
  
"I don't even think she knows such a word exists." Draco chuckled at him.  
  
"Can I come though so that I can give your boyfriend a check up? Or he can also pay Madam Pomfrey a visit if he so wishes." The potions master said in his normal dull and drawling tone. Harry only shuddered at the mention of Pomfrey.  
  
"Nah, I don't think he wants to go there, would you want to visit her freely?" But Snape gave no answer, he only hmpfd once more and he disappeared for a few seconds only to step out of the fire in front of Draco.  
  
"Visiting the Weasley's are we?" It was more a statement than a question and no one of the two boys answered him. "So how are you feeling Potter?" Snape asked turning looking at Harry.  
  
"Fine, a bit sore at times but nothing serious." Harry answered shrugging his shoulders. Snape bent down next to him and took hold of his wrist.  
  
"Does any of this hurts?" He said as he bent Harry's hand in different angels.  
  
"Only a little." Harry responded.  
  
Snape seemed satisfied by this and let go of it. He then placed one of his hands on Harry's chest and the other hand on his back.  
  
"Does this hurt?" He asked as he pressed his hand on different places on Harry's chest.  
  
"Yeah, if you do that it hurts a bit, but normally it doesn't." He said as he winced. Snape took out two identical vials out of his pocket and handed them to Harry.  
  
"Take one of those to dinner today and one tomorrow. That should take away any pain you might be feeling. Your ribs and wrist have healed but they are just a bit sore after the mending process." He explained. "I presume everything else is fine?"  
  
"Yes-" Harry said but was immediately interrupted by Draco who stood leaning against the doorway.  
  
"No, he is having terrible nightmares." Harry looked angrily at Draco as he said this but before he could say anything in protest Draco spoke again. "Professor Snape, could I speak to you alone for a few minutes?" Snape only nodded and Draco motioned for him to follow him. As they went outside Draco looked back at Harry who now looked positively livid. 

****

**End of chapter 9**

Hehe... did you like the end? Didn't think so but do not worry my faithful readers (if I have any...) the next chapter is coming soon, I hope...  
  
Now REVIEW or there won't be another chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello there, look who's back!**

**Now everyone listen carefully. I've got a job! Muahahaha.**

**But only a short time job AND I would be done soon AND the pay is shitty AND it's one of the most boooooring jobs in the world. I'm sitting in an office all day filing paper. I don't like that. On the other hand I get some money (even if it's a shitty pay) and I've got something to do during the days.**

**Some other news! Here in Sweden everyone who's in school has gone back there. Back to hell... If there's someone who's wondering.**

**And the last and most important news:**

**The Olympics has begun! I love it!**

**Now here you have the next chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Harry didn't leave his chair while Draco was outside talking to Snape and after about ten minutes he returned with their teacher who nodded towards Mrs Weasley, said his polite goodbyes to the two boys, and then flooed back. After Professor Snape had left for Hogwarts Draco slowly moved to stand in front of Harry.

"Harry-" He began but the raven haired boy cut him off.

"Why on earth did you have to tell him that I was having nightmares? I fail to see how that is any of his business!" Harry hissed out as he stood up face-to-face with the platinum haired blonde. Draco opened his mouth to say something in response but Harry cut him to it. "No, I'm not done yet. Why did you have to talk to Snape by yourself? Did you want to tell him what my nightmares were about or that I am filthy rich but I didn't have any decent clothes?" Harry was now talking much louder and he was attracting the Weasley's attention.

"Harry! Before you say anything else, let's go outside where we can talk undisturbed." Draco said with a sad voice as he looked over towards where some of the Weasley's stood so that Harry would understand what he was saying.

"Fine." Harry spat out. They went outside and Draco closed the door softly after them, not trusting Harry to do so, he would probably slam it shut so hard that it would fall of its hinges.

"Harry, first of all, I told Severus about you having nightmares because I'm worried about you and to answer your question from before, no, I did not tell him what your nightmares were about." He said softly.

"Then what were you two talking about? I doubt it was a polite godfather/godson talk." Harry hissed.

"Maybe it was! You don't know that!" Draco said beginning to feel a bit irritated but he immediately tried to calm down, knowing that him being irritated wouldn't help the situation. "But if you want to know, one of the things I had to talk to him about had nothing to do with you what so ever. And what that was about you will find out in time, but I can swear that it has absolutely nothing to do with your nightmares or your uncle."

"And the other thing?" Harry asked in a cold tone.

"That had to do with you." Draco waved his wand and a set of chairs and a table popped up. "Harry, please sit, we need to talk." He said in a serious tone as he sat down on one of the chairs. Harry did as he was told and sat down on the chair across Draco. "Promise me that you will hear me out on this before you run away screaming at me." He said looking Harry in his emerald eyes. Harry only gave him a small, barely recognisable, nod and Draco decided to take this as a yes. "I needed to ask Severus some questions about something. That was all I did, ask him some questions, I have NOT decided anything behind your back and I will never ever do so either. You understand me so far?" Harry gave him another small nod still not sure what he was talking about. "I asked Severus what would happen if you decided to press charges against your uncle." Draco said and looked at Harry who became absolutely still.

"I... I don't know - I..." Harry trailed off unsure of what he felt.

"I wanted to be sure on some points before I took it up with you. Now if, and only if, you decide to press charges on him in the wizarding world they could use Veritaserum on you as well as Vernon, so you can be sure on that he would be convicted. Or you could also put your memories in a penesive with two ministry witnesses present and then they would play up those memories in the court room. They would question Vernon under Veritaserum and in that way you wouldn't have to meet him again. In either of these ways no press would be allowed in the court room but since you are who you are they would probably find out about everything quite fast in one way or another." Draco paused for a few seconds. "You could prosecute him in the muggle world instead. That way it would be harder for the papers for find out about it but they probably will at some point anyway and it would be much more difficult to prove anything in a muggle courtroom since we have no evidence and it would pretty much be your word against his. I guess we could sneak him some Veritaserum in some way so that he would confess everything, I didn't ask Severus about that." He reached forward over the table and placed one of his hands on Harry's cheek. "Now, this isn't anything you have to decided right now, but promise me that you will think about it because I think that you need some kind of closure in this. If you get that maybe your nightmares will go away."

"I'll think about it. I promise." Harry said in a low voice, looking down at the table. When they went outside he was really pissed at Draco and ready to start a screaming match with him, but now suddenly all this anger had somehow disappeared. Harry looked up again and it looked like Draco was thinking about something. "There is something more, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't talk so Severus about this, this is something I have been thinking about myself. I said that I thought you might need a closure in this and that maybe your nightmares would go away then. Let's say you decide to take this to court, it will probably take at least month before everything is sorted out and what if closure on this won't take your nightmares away, how will you do when we begin Hogwarts?" Draco said with a worried voice and he carefully took Harry's hand in his. "I thought that maybe it would be good for you if you talked to someone about this. A professional you know."

"A shrink? You want me to talk to a shrink!" Harry jerked his hand back and stood up.

"I only suggested it. Just think about it, maybe it would do you some good. And if you don't want to go by your self I can go with you if you want. I'm only worried about you." Draco said calmly and remained seated. Harry didn't say anything, instead he went back inside with a thoughtful expression on his face. Draco only hoped that Harry wasn't to upset with him and that he would at least think about the things he had suggested.

Sighing Draco pulled out his wand and accio'ed one of his books. He thought that Harry could use some time by himself. The weather was beautiful outside, not a cloud as far as he could see. So a bit of reading outside didn't sound so bad to him. After about two hours of reading in the warm summer sun Ginny came out and sat down on the chair that Harry had occupied before. She stayed silent for a while and just sat there watching him. Draco quit reading, marked the page and placed the book on the table.

"I really hope you are better than your father." Ginny finally said.

"I haven't had a father in a very long time, and even when I had one he wasn't a very good one." Draco said clearly looking her in her eyes.

"I also really hope that you are not using Harry and that you won't harm him." She continued.

"I could never do that." He said looking down on the table. "I love him to much to do something like that." Draco said in an honest voice as he looked back up at Ginny. "I understand that you are worried about Harry and that you only care for him and want what's good for him. And that's what I want to, what's good for him. Hopefully I can give him that. And I can swear that I did not know anything about Lucius being responsible for the Chamber of secrets thing."

"What would you have done if you had known?" She asked looking him sternly in his eyes.

Draco looked at loss, not knowing what to say. "I don't know what I would have done. I was only twelve years old and I don't know if I would have dared to go against Lucius and go to Dumbledore. Maybe I had gone to Snape or done something else. I honestly don't know." He said unsure but Ginny seemed to be satisfied with this and nodded.

"Ok. Ok." She repeated and nodded her head. "Now listen, I'm not going to be your best friend but Harry seems to really like you and he trusts you. So does Dumbledore and Ron." She paused for a few minutes. "And so do I, but I'll still be keeping an eye on you and don't you dare hurt Harry." Ginny looked at him and he couldn't help to think that she looked awfully much like her mother at that moment.

"You won't have anything to worry about then." Draco said smiling at her.

"I hope so." She responded giving him a small smile back, after that she returned in and Draco picked up his book to continue his reading. After another hour or so of reading he suddenly felt something hit him in the neck. He rubbed his neck and quickly turned around but saw no one he turned his attention to the ground to see what hit him but found nothing. As he was examining the ground something hit him in the head and it had come from the same direction. He looked up again but saw no one and he found nothing that could have been thrown at him. Slowly he turned his head and looked around himself then he was hit by something again and this time it hit the side of his head. A thought came up to his head and carefully he drew out his wand. Draco pretended to continue to look around and soon a fourth unidentified thing hit him in the head.

"Accio invisibility cloak!" He screamed in that direction where the things had gotten from. His assumptions were very much right. In a second Harry's invisibility cloak was in his hands and there about ten meters away from him Fred and George were standing very close to each other, originally to fit under the cloak, and they seemed to be holding something.

"Ah, you're no fun!" Fred, or possibly George said, Draco still couldn't put them apart and he doubted he ever would be able to.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I spoiled all your fun." He said sarcastically.

"Well you should be, not everyone is chosen you know." One of the twins said looking very proud.

"Do I even want to know?" Draco asked them sceptically.

"You my friend were chosen to be our new test subject! This." George (or Fred) waved his wand over his hand and a bunch of small red balls appeared. "Is our new invention. We got the idea from a muggle toy, rubber balls they are called." He pronounced the word rubber very clearly sounding like he just had learnt the word.

"A brilliant thing rubber balls, I'm telling you..."

"They bounce and are very nice to throw at people..."

"But they are far too easily seen..."

"So we saw as our responsibility to develop the product...

"And voila! Here you have our newest product! They can bounce on every material, unlike the muggle ones, and if you hold them and tap them with your wand and say 'make me invincible' they turn invisible to everyone but you. So if you throw it at someone they won't know what hit them!" Fred finished proudly.

"Make me invincible? Isn't suppose to be invisible?" Draco asked looking strangely at them.

"No, make me invincible it is." George said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They are so new they don't even have a name yet. We have a few suggestions but nothing certain." He filled in.

"Wait, aren't you two supposed to be grounded?" He asked looking suspiciously them.

"Yeah, but mum sent us out to get you. We're having lunch." Fred said pocketing the rest of the red balls.

"Does she have any idea how you got my attention?" Draco said as he got up and closed his book, he folded Harry's invisibility cloak and placed it over his arm. "And does Harry know you have his cloak?" He narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at them.

"Well technically...no, he doesn't and mum only said that we should get you 'cause were having lunch. She didn't tell us HOW exactly to do that." Fred looked innocent at Draco and smiled a very uninnocent smile.

"Yeah you look so innocent." Draco said sarcastically and he waved his wand making the chairs and table he conjured before disappear. "Let's do as you mother WANTED you to then and go inside and have lunch." He began to walk towards the kitchen and soon the twins were right behind him. When he entered the kitchen he found Bill setting the table and Molly scowling at Charlie for some reason he couldn't figure but when she saw him her attention immediately shifted from Charlie to him.

"Draco dear, could you please go up and tell Harry we are having lunch now?" She said in a motherly tone as she looked sweetly at him. Draco agreed and nodded his head towards her. He made his way upstairs and without thinking about it he automatically stepped over the step which creaked terribly. The door to their room was closed and he carefully opened it, as if he didn't want to wake anyone. He looked over at Harry's bed, or rather his and Harry's bed, and there he found Harry laying face up staring at the ceiling. He made his way towards the bed and slowly sat down on it.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Draco asked. "Because I won't force you to do anything or make you feel bad if you decide to leave it all alone. I hope you know that." He was caressing Harry's hair and face as he spoke to him.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I just need to think a bit by myself and sort some things out." Harry said in a soft voice, it almost sounded as he had been sleeping. He turned over so that he lay facing Draco and he took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Have you figured something out yet?" Draco asked looking down at him.

"Things are a bit clearer, you could say."

"Good. Molly sent me up here to tell you we're having dinner now. Oh, and those twins borrowed your invisibility cloak before. They decided to test one of their new products on me." Draco said as he placed the cloak at the foot of the bed. "It was hilarious..." He trailed dryly and Harry only smiled at him. "Now are you coming down for some food, better hurry or those Weasley boys will eat it all, only leaving us the breadcrumbs and Fred and George's prank stuff."

"I think I'll skip lunch. I could use some more thinking time by myself." Harry answered.

"Okay, but I'll bring you something up then. You need to eat."

"You do that. Mother." Harry said mischievously. Draco only snorted at him and then he leaned down and gave him a light kiss. He left Harry alone again and he closed the door silently after himself. Down in the kitchen everyone was just sitting down at the table. Molly saw him coming back down but she saw no Harry so she looked over Draco's shoulder to see if she just had missed him or if he was a few steps behind. When she saw no Harry she looked over at Draco again.

"Where's Harry? Isn't he coming down?" She asked worriedly.

"No, he said he needed some more time for himself. I'm going to bring up a plate with some food to him so you don't have to worry, he'll get his lunch anyway." He said to Molly who took out her wand and accioed a tray. On it she placed a plate with some food, a glass of water, an apple, and a napkin.

"Here you go." She said handing the tray over to him. "Give this to him." Draco did as he was told and brought Harry the tray with food and then he went back down again to eat something himself. Immediately when he sat down the twins began to question him.

"So, did you and Harry fight?" George said sounding exited.

"George!" His mum said sternly but Draco only snorted at him.

"Oh, yeah. We had a HUGE row and, well, Harry decided on that he would take the babies and move to Spain. And I will not have a chance to see my children. Ever!" He said dramatically sounding very upset at the end. George only looked strange at him. "No you twat! We did not fight. We discussed some things and now he is thinking those over." He clarified.

"Oh." Was George's only response.

"Now, don't mind those two dear. Eat you dinner now, and make sure you eat enough vegetables!" Molly mothered her new blonde 'son'. Ron snickered at his mother's behaviour. "Oh no! Don't you pull that face on me Ronald Weasley!" She said and waved her wand so that several beans, carrots and other green things that he couldn't identify, flew over to his plate. "You should eat more vegetables you too. And so should all of you." She glared at everyone round the table and suddenly all of them, including Arthur, began to laden vegetables upon their plates.

The dinner went by uneventful, and everyone ate their vegetables. When everyone had finished Harry decided to make an appearance.

"Draco." He called from the door and nodded his head so that Draco would understand that he wanted to talk to him. Draco excused himself from the table and followed Harry out in the living room.

"What is it?" He asked in a hushed tone so that the Weasley's wouldn't hear him.

"I thought we could try to pack this on them now." Harry held out the pouch with money that they had collected at Gringott's. "They are full and satisfied now so I would say that this is our best shot."

"You forgot that Molly is worried about you and probably a little softer." Draco chuckled.

"Tell me when she isn't worried." Harry laughed softly and Draco couldn't help to smile at him. Draco looked into the kitchen and saw that the entire family, as usual, trying to hear what they talked about. He smiled at them and pulled Harry out of sight.

"What are you-" But he was silenced by Draco's lips. Harry smiled at his action before he opened his mouth to grand him entrance.

"You know what?" Harry mumbled as they parted. Draco only shook his head as an answer. "We do this far to seldom." And with that he kissed his blonde boyfriend again. Draco pulled his fingers through Harry's unruly hair, making it even more unruly. As he did this Harry's hands went down and grabbed Draco's butt.

"Ohh, possessive are we?" Draco murmured.

"You have no idea." Harry whispered seductively in his ear making shivers going down his spine. "Now, let's deliver this money, shall we." Harry whispered again and nibbled Draco's ear lobe making him whimper. Harry slowly withdrew and stepped back into the hall, now in full sight of the Weasley's. Draco, who missed the warmth from Harry, slowly opened his eyes. Then he stepped out in the hall and swatted Harry's arm.

"That was extremely mean Potter. Don't you dare to pull something like that on me again!" He tried to sound angry and threatening but failed miserably and instead he broke out in laughter as he saw Harry's amused face. "One day you are going to be the death of me Potter."

"I really, really, don't want to know!" Ron suddenly exclaimed covering his ears and keeping his eyes shut. His siblings only laughed at him and Fred and George stood up and it looked like they were leaving the kitchen when they suddenly turned and looked at each other. Fred took George in his arms and dipped him.

"On Draco! Your eyes as beautiful as Snape's sneers are evil!" Fred said dramatically, looking down at his brother.

"But Harry, your eyes are a far more beautiful colour. Like the golden green skin of that snake that Lee killed last year!" George continued.

"You are most kind my daaaaaarling Draco! But then we have your lips. They are soft as a freshly powdered baby's bottom. And they are red like a bleeding frog!"

"Well, maybe you are right my dear Prince of Gryffindor. I am devilish handsome, just look at my veela like hair!" George said and shook his head and his un-veela like hair.

"Oh my Slytherin Prince!" Fred said and leant forward pouting his lips veeeery much. By this time all the members in the Weasley family plus Harry and Draco were doubled over in laughter. When Fred was about two decimetres from George's face he suddenly dropped him. "Well I'm not going to kiss him!" He said looking at his puzzled and laughing family. After awhile when the laughter had died and everyone had sobered up Harry and Draco asked to talk to Arthur and Molly.

Harry decided to start the negotiations. "First we would like to thank you all for having us here. It's nice to feel how it is to live in a family even if it isn't your own."

"You're not leaving us are you?" Molly asked worriedly.

"What? No! Not yet anyway." Harry answered and immediately she calmed down.

"We just wanted to show you how much we appreciate you having us here." Draco trailed off.

"So we want you to have this." Harry continued and handed them the blue velvet pouch that held the money they had taken from Harry's vault the day before.

"Whoa! Stop here boys! I hope you're not planning on offering us money here because we don't want it." Molly said sternly and Draco opened his mouth to say something but it was as impossible as for him to beat Harry in Quidditch as it was to say anything now because Molly Weasley hadn't finished talking. "I know we don't have piles upon piles of money but we have enough to get by. So why don't the two of you keep that money to yourself?" Now Molly Weasley was finished and she looked at the boys with a self-assured and determined look. But neither Draco nor Harry was intimidated by this look and Harry got to their defence.

"In these two days, well two and a half to be more precise." He added at second thought. "Well, anyway, in this time we have been staying here now you have given us both a chance to feel how it is to live in a family. And you have let me stay here at numerous times before and making me feel like I was a part of your family. You have given us something that you had loads of. Love." He emphasized on the word love to make it sound as important and big as it was. "Now we want to give you something that we have loads of. More that we'll ever use in fact."

When Harry talked about him and Draco as 'us' Draco couldn't but to feel happy. He still had hard to understand how someone could possible like him, not to mention love, and now that someone was Harry. What on earth had he done to deserve someone as great as Harry? The only really good thing he had done in his life that he could think of was when he saved Harry from a sure death by Lucius' wand. But that one good thing couldn't possible make up for all the bad things he had done and said. When Harry now talked about his money like it was both of their property Draco shuddered. Not in a bad way, but a pleasant shudder and not because Harry was talking about a whole heap of money. He could in fact have been talking about anything, but it was the thought that it was _theirs_ and not _his_ or _mine. _It was the thought about sharing something with Harry, something besides love, which made him shudder. 'God I'm getting sappy here.' Draco thought and shook the thought out of his head and focused on what was being said.

"Harry please, you don't have to offer us money." Molly said a bit desperate trying to worming her way out of this. She was sensing that Harry and Draco wouldn't settle for a no in this matter. Arthur had decided to stay silent in this as long as possible and letting his wife do the negotiations. He knew that it would be more likely for his wife to manage to persuade the two boys in keeping the money but things didn't seem to be going as easy as he thought.

"Listen, if you don't take this money now we will leave right this minute, and we don't want that anymore than you do." Draco said suddenly harsh. He took the money pouch from Harry and shoved it into Molly's hands. "Take it now, or we will leave... without taking that pouch with us." He finished in his best 'I'm a Malfoy and you do as I say' tone. "Now I would like to take a walk outside. How about you Harry?" Draco asked casually as if nothing had happened.

"Oh sure! It's such a lovely weather outside!" Harry answered as sunny and bright as a five year old child who had yet to find out about the hardships of the world. As they reached the front door they were stopped by a shriek from Molly.

"Oh my!" She shrieked as she opened the pouch and surveyed its content. "Harry, Draco, we can't possibly accept this!"

"Yes you can and yes you will." Harry said sternly. "What you are giving us is priceless. This is just a simple way for us to give something back." His tone said that this was the end of the discussion. Arthur gave the boys a smile and as Molly was about to argue against this again he stopped her by speaking first.

"I see that there is no point in arguing against you. I can tell you that you definitely don't have to do this, but that is something you probably already know. But now as you have given us this money and refuse to have it any other way we thank you with all of our hearts." Arthur said softly and whole heartedly.

"Yes, we know Mr. Weasley." Draco said as softly.

"Please, it's Arthur." The elderly man spoke. The two boys returned Arthur's smile and then they turned around again and stepped outside.

**The end of another chapter...**

**I have absolutely no idea of when next chapter will be up... You'll just have to continue review and maybe it'll come faster.**

**And so that all of you know: I write because I love to write but your lovely reviews make me write faster!**

**One more thing; If you want me to answer your revives just leave your mail address.**

**Bye bye!**


	11. Author's note

Hello everyone!

First of all I would like to bow and apologise for not updating this story…

On the other hand I have a good reason for this…

I am currently in the process of rewriting the story. There are many things that I think is OOC and many things that are to cliché. So, therefore I'm rewriting it.

But this has taken (and will take) some time. When I'm done with this I plan to post more chapters.

But as I said, this will take some time and I hope you'll forgive me for this… But I really can't continue writing on the story as it is 'cause I really don't like the way it turned out.

So there you have it!

Have a nice year!

Nazlie  
(the pistols has left the building)


End file.
